SMSTSS 18: Through the Looking Glass!
by ocramed
Summary: A side mission to take on the evil Emperor Cartman and Soma Cruz, and it's up to Orochi Moon Sailor Moon plus Naruto's Orochimaru and her allies to stop them. A multi-genre, multi-saga crossover saga. A collaborative ONE-SHOT effort...DONE!


**SMSTSS 18: Through the Looking Glass! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the primary characters belong to me, but rather their respective creators.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This is a collaborative effort (the first and only one).  
**

**Author's Note: A fan (hard to believe) name "Picnelson" (not his real name, of course) was inspired to write this, but asked me to upload this. After some editing, I'm doing so now. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Sailor Pluto Prime surveyed the fifty-two worlds that were under her and the Council of Sailor Pluto's jurisdiction. Of course, there were infinite worlds where there were other Moon Princesses and so forth, but these particular worlds were "created" by the actions of one Moon Princess, who inadvertently melded her world with the world of a famous science fiction television series, to create a unique timeline. Sailor Pluto would have preferred that the timeline was similar to that of the original Moon Princess', but it was far too late to undo the damage.

On this day, she was observing the actions of a familiar man, an avatar of Chaos who received mercy from HER Moon Princess, rather than be destroyed for his folly. She has been keeping an eye on this man, who calls himself "Rosuto Indou" these days, formerly the villain "Requiem". Somehow, the mysterious Soma Cruz (Dracula's reincarnate from another world), restored Requiem to his full cognizance. However, due to the events surrounding that awakening, Rosuto rejected his past, and forged a new future as "Requiem Lost" (what Sailor Pluto has dubbed Rosuto). Still, even after forging his own identity, even after defeating a rogue "Soul Reaper" named Sosuke Aizen (who sought to create an army of Soul Reapers with the powers of "Hallowed Ones"), Rosuto was seeking purpose in his life, and decided to "walk the Earth" trying to find direction in his life. Now, he was on the island of Okinawa, maintaining a sushi bar and café with the mysterious, and retired, weapon master Hanzo Hattori, who owns the establishment. When not working, Rosuto trains in the art of the samurai; when not training, he learns how to forge swords as Hanzo's apprentice and student. In many ways, Rosuto, a young man who could pass as Ranma Saotome's fraternal twin brother, in terms of style of dress and mannerism, wanted to perfect himself as a way of finding the answers he seeks, like who he was, and what he should do. He could become a superhero, especially in a world full of super threats, but there was also the possibility of becoming a super-villain. And it is that possibility that concerns the guardian of the primary Time Gate…

"You wanted to see me, darling?" said a mature, female voice.

Sailor Pluto turns towards a middle-aged, blond woman who smoked a brown colored cigarette that gave off the scent of cloves.

"Doctor, must you smoke in here?" Sailor Pluto said with annoyance.

"I AM allowed to have my vice, you know," said the Doctor, who sometime go by the name "Patsy Stone" (or "Purdie", if she has a job to do for the British Secret Service).

The Doctor shows her psychic paper.

"I have the credentials to prove it."

"You know that paper doesn't affect me," Sailor Pluto said with a smirk.

"Just checking. Anyway, you rang?"

"Yes, I need you to take on a companion," Sailor Pluto said, as she points to Rosuto, who was unloading the sushi shop's delivery truck.

"He looks yummy, in a rugged sort of way."

"Well, I don't want you to seduce him, Doctor. Just, I don't know, take him on a tour of the worlds under my jurisdiction."

"And be a tour guide?"

"Yes."

"Well, considering that my last in-house art project is done, I suppose I can spare some time," the Doctor said, as she inhaled another drag on her cigarette. But I'm not going to be the one to babysit your friend."

"Well, someone has to look after him. The whole point of the trip is to guide the boy to be a better person, and possibly a champion of Light."

"If that's the case, then I know who is good for that role," the Doctor said, as she puffed her cigarette…

"I'm not interested," said Lady Cassandra "Cassie" Smith, the Duchess of Ealing (a London suburb that was given to her, vis-à-vis her being Ranma Saotome, as a reward for service to the crown), as she hauled old tomes from the cart to be placed on a refilling rack for the Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry's main library. Cassandra was the amalgam of Ranma Saotome's girl body and the mind of the future Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta (a hedonistic socialite). As a result, the minds of Ranma and Cassandra have merged, with either personalities gaining control over the same body at different points in time. Nowadays, their minds were immersed together, creating a rather unique outlook for Cassandra.

"Darling, you should get out of this place one in a while," the Doctor said. "You've gotten TOO…reasonable in your later incarnation."

"Are you saying that I've grown soft?" Cassie asked, as she stopped what she was doing to pay attention to her old friend…

"No, just reasonable; the person I know could care less about conventional norms."

"Well, all I know is that we're both a couple of 'chicks' now," Cassie said mockingly. "Besides, I don't think I can get away with the new term starting up soon."

"Since when has that stopped you from going anyway?" the Doctor said. "When is the last time you two took a road trip?"

"Well, it has been a while," Cassie said, as she stopped placing the tomes on the rack. "But, why choose me?"

"Because, the other you have things to do," the Doctor said. "Besides, I want to be able to share tampons with."

"Doctor, based upon the state of your body, I seriously doubt that you'll need tampons," Cassie said. "Like I said, I have classes to prepare for."

"Darling, I do have a time-and-space machine," the Doctor said. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Hmmm," Cassie said. "I could use a few days off before the new students arrive for orientation…"

"And you'll have all the time in the world to relax," the Doctor said.

"Okay, I'll come, as long as your buddy 'Eddy' isn't coming along…"

The name "Eddy" refers to "Edwina Monsoon", an irresponsible socialite, and a hold-over from the 1960s and '70s pop-culture, who is a publicist for the fashion world. Eddy was so irresponsible that she accidentally sold off her daughter Saffron to a desert sheik just for a pouch of hash. Point of fact, Ranma and the Doctor knew Eddy through Usagi, who had gone through her hedonistic phase.

Although, there are some who believe Usagi never truly left that hedonistic lifestyle…

"Fine, Eddy doesn't have to come along," the Doctor said, as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're as particular as a guard at Buckingham Palace, and just as narrow-minded."

"Hey, don't blame ME for what happened after you and Eddy were thrown out of the Queen's Christmas Party."

"Humph."

"So, when do we go on this 'road trip' of yours?" Cassie asked, as she wheels the remaining tomes to the front desk for the librarian to put away.

"We take a quick trip to Hokkaido, and then to Okinawa, darling," the Doctor said.

"Okay, so WHO are we going to see?" Cassie asked…

"Well, it appears that we have guest, Kabuto-chan," Orochimaruko said, as the once male medical-nin did the Otokage's nails, while sitting on a nail salon chair in her home, located in the center of the Hidden Sound Village.

"I can't believe you gave up on getting your male gender back, Kabuto," Cassie said.

"Pot meets kettle," Kabuto said, as she finishes polishing her mistress' nails. "And besides, I have my reasons…"

"Speaking of which, to what reason do I honor your presence, Doctor?" Orochimaruko asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Well, I wanted us girls to go on a field trip, of course," the Doctor said. "Just like old times."

"If I recall correctly, you were pretending to be 'Pablo' during those old times," Orochimaruko said, as she sipped her tea again. "Now, give me the reason for your trip."

"Um," Cassie said, as she swallowed hard. She knew that her wife won't like this next bit, after the Doctor informed her of the reason for the road trip, during the trip to the Hidden Villages, located in and around Hokkaid (mostly).

"Um, what?"

"We're going on a road trip to the other dimensions, and we're taking the one who used to be known as 'Requiem'…with us."

"I see," Orochimaruko said, as she accidentally broke the handle of her tea cup. She then motions towards one of her servants to approach her, in order to replace her now-broken cup.

"If I recall, I made sure that he will never be a bother," said the Snake Sanin.

"This is true," the Doctor said, as she approaches Orochimaruko with hesitance. "However, Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of his world's 'Dracula' had undone all that, hoping to get the old Requiem back. Soma's plan backfired, leaving a 'new' Requiem to choose the path of righteousness. He even defeated the renegade 'Soul Reaper' Sousuke Aizen."

"I've heard of this Aizen you speak," Orochimaruko said. "My daughter, Gen Kai, still keeps tabs on what goes on in the Spirit World, even as she conducts her duties as the Lord of the Land of Wind. You would think that the Spirit King would do his job."

"Yeah, you'd think," Cassie said, as she broke out in a sweat. She, as Ranma, should be on top of things within the Soul Society, but felt that others were more capable of handling the likes of Sousuke Aizen. Still, if it hadn't been for the fact that the Yama King "Enma", the kami of the Dead, kidnapped his wife Izanami, she, as Izanagi, wouldn't have gone down to the land of the Shinigami, defeated the Shinigami and killed Enma, their king. However, in doing these things, Izanagi was forced to take up Enma's duties as the next "Spirit King". It was only after reorganizing the Shinigami into having a "Soul Society", a place where the souls of the dead converge in the spirit world in an orderly fashion, that Izanagi was able to take his wife back with him to the land of the living. Unlike the actual lore, only the goddess of the death aspect of Izanagi's wife remained behind to act in her husband's stead on the. In other words, had Aizen succeeded in confronting Iznami herself, he would have been toast; if Aizen managed to defeat her, then he would have faced Ranma. Needless to say, others did, so that was that.

"But, you see?" Cassie said. "Requiem is different now."

"Actually, he goes by the name 'Rosuto Indou' these days, although Setsuna has dubbed him 'Requiem Lost'," the Doctor said.

"Cute," Orochimaruko said. "Very well, I shall endeavor to facilitate this desire of yours, but I want to meet 'Rosuto Indou' first."

"You're not going to try anything, are you?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, but I want to test the sincerity of the changed character in 'Rosuto Indou'," Orochimaruko said.

"Usagi, you don't need to make quotation hand gestures when stating Rosuto's name," Cassie said.

"But I 'like' doing 'it'. It's 'fun'."

Cassie could only shake her head in reply…

The next day, down in Okinawa, Rosuto Indou was practicing his kendo kata forms, which he does every time he fashions a sword (a katana).

"Nice," Rosuto said, as he examined the blade. "Better the usual stuff that I am into…"

Between his apprenticeship and sushi chef gig, Rosuto does side jobs as a 'demon hunter', which, by the way, does have hazard pay in his contracts usually.

Just then, the assistant manager, a bald man (shaved) named 'Kenji Oba' peaks his head into the workshop.

"Yo!" Kenji said with annoyance. "I got a delivery order for you, so quit horsing around."

Rosuto growls a bit at being picked on by a man whose only ambition is to watch Japanese soap operas. If only he was his old self again…

"Get on with it, before the order goes stale," Kenji said, as he goes back into the kitchen.

"Whatever, you bald bastard…"

"What was that?" Kenji called out from inside the shop.

"Nothing," Rosuto said, as he tosses his latest creation in such a manner that it fell effortlessly in a temporary scabbard that hung on a rack. "I'm on my way…"

Ten minutes later, Rosuto stops his bike where the beach met the road. He looked towards his right, where a mausoleum stood. He learned that a powerful vampire lord, a teenage girl, rested during her state of tupor (or deep slumber), where she was replenishing her energies. Rosuto was tempted to investigate the site, but was told that the place was under the direct oversight of several governments and security organizations. If he does investigate, he'll have to bypass those entities before proceeding further. In the meantime, he had a delivery to perform.

"Now, let's see here," Rosuto said, as he picks up his order box while looking at his order. "Kenji said that the person who ordered the food was down on the beach, and would be under a large, red beach umbrella…"

Rosuto scanned the beach and could see a large, beach umbrella.

"Well, let's just get this over and done with…"

Upon reaching the umbrella, he found an older white woman who was lying on a lounge chair while sunning her body with a reflector.

"I got a large order for Patsy Stone?" Rosuto said.

The Doctor looks up to see the newcomer.

"Ah, darling, you're here," the Doctor said, as she sets the reflector down. "Let me just get my purse-"

"Help!" cried a woman in the distance.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said. "I just knew she shouldn't have gone out to swim by herself in these waters…"

"I'll take care of it,' Rosuto said, as he stripped off his jacket and shirt to reveal his muscular frame."

"Yummy," the Doctor said. "Do a good job, and you'll have a nice size tip."

"Yes, ma'am," Rosuto said, as he goes down to the waters…

Upon reaching his destination, he sees a beautiful red head that was lying on the sand. She was in her bathing suit, but seemed no worse for wear.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Rosuto said, as he helped the woman up.

"There's a sea serpent out there," the woman said.

"Um, I don't see any serpent-"

BLOOSH!

Bursting through the sand was an eight-headed sea serpent, which was poised to attack Rosuto and the mysterious red-headed girl.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, then…"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in North America, a little boy laments on being mocked, yet again…

"Damn it, Kyle!" Eric Cartman said, as he slammed the door shut to his house.

"What's wrong, hon?" asked Eric's mother Luann, as she turned away from drying the dishes.

"Kyle keeps calling me a fatty, fat bastard, and yet I keep telling him that I'm just 'big-boned'. Damn, Jew!"

"Well, maybe some 'Cheesy Puffs' will cheer you up?"

"And a pizza?"

"Son, I'm already planning for dinner. We can have pizza tomorrow."

"But MOM, I want a pizza."

"But Eric-"

"But MOM, I WANT A PIZZA!"

"Okay, okay, we can have pizza tonight," Luann said tiredly.

"Kick-ass!" Cartman said with glee, satisfied that he still had so much sway over his mother.

"Oh, and you have a package for you, Eric," Luann said, as she points to a small box on a table near the couch.

"Why didn't you say so?" Cartman fumed. "Augh, why do I have to do things myself?"

"But, Eric-"

"Just GO and get the damn pizza!"

"I'm going, Eric," Luann said, as she quickly crosses the living room to leave the house for pizza.

"Okay, so, what do we have here?" Cartman said, as he opens the package to reveal a small box. It was solid black with no indication of having an opening.

"Great, just some piece of crap junk-!"

Suddenly, an image of hipster appears. It was Soma Cruz, an incarnation of another dimension's version of Dracula.

"Hey, what the hell-?"

"I am called 'Soma Cruz'," Soma said with a smirk. "And you've been chosen as my next project, Eric Cartman."

"And why is that?"

"Anyone who could make an enemy eat his own parents is someone that I can appreciate."

"Well, I am creative and all…"

Pause.

"So, what the hell you want?"

"I want to make you into a god, Eric Cartman. Succeed in this endeavor, and you will have the means of getting revenge against your friend Kyle Broflovski."

"I can get that anyway," Cartman said. "I want a better reason for becoming your 'tool' for a while."

"How about having a lot of money?"

"NOW, we're talking," Cartman said. "So, when do we begin?"

"How about now?"

The image dies down, allowing the top of the box to separate. Cartman takes a peek inside, and sees a piece of tablet with a heart etched on its surface.

"I knew it was a trick!" Cartman yells, as he was about to throw down the box. "Goddamn it this faggot crap-!"

Suddenly, an electric arc lances out from the nearest, free electric socket, and strikes the marble. Cartman convulses a bit before disappearing altogether with the tablet.

Meanwhile, Rosuto finishes the job of rescuing the mysterious red-headed victim, by cutting off the last head of the multi-headed serpent with his keyblade, the Chaos Ripper.

"There," Rosuto said, as he lands on the ground. "That should do it."

Suddenly, the mysterious hydra sea serpent disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind Orochimaruko.

"Not bad, kiddo," Orochimaruko said. "You've proved to me that you are not such a douche after all."

"Who are you?" Rosuto said, as he raised his sword, ready to strike at this new foe.

"You're worst nightmare, of course," Orochimaruko said, as coughs up her legendary Kusenagi Sword. It is said to be made from the bone of a powerful serpent, one that could swallow the world…

"Your move, kiddo," Orochimaruko said, after taking a few practice swings with her blade, before getting into a fighting stance.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the air, save for the rush of the crashing surf. And then, a seagull screeched, causing the two combatants to charge at each other through the sand. When blade and keyblade met, a sonic boom occurred in the contact's wake. Expertly, the duelist used several classical and unconventional sword strokes in order to test each other's defenses.

"Not bad, for a broad," Rosuto said, with a smile.

"You're right," Orochimaruko said, as she suddenly traps Rosuto's sword arm. Instinctively, Rosuto attempted to pull back, only to find that his opponent had pulled him closer. Wanting to get free, Rosuto rotates out of his predicament, only to realize that he made a mistake, as evident by the fact that Orochimaruko had her blade up on his neck. He realized that had she been serious, Orochimaruko could have beheaded him right then and there.

"That move was called 'The Guillotine's Gambit'," Orochimaruko said. "Unless you know what I was doing in the first place, that finishing move would have been the last thing you would see."

"Fencing was never my strong suit," Rosuto said with a smirk, as he pushes himself off. "I'm more of a power player."

With that, he slammed the ground with the tip of his keyblade. The sand erupts into a faux-tidal wave which threatened to swallow Orochimaruko whole.  
"Interesting," Orochimaruko said, as she performs a series of mudra hand gestures that allowed the wave to seemingly pass Orochimaruko by. However, this allows Rosuto to run his blade through the Snake Lady.

"Urk!" Orochimaruko said, as she looks down at the embedded sword. She then looks at Rosuto and his smirking grin.

"Boy, does THAT hit the spot, I bet," Rosuto said.

"Yeah…no," Orochimaruko said with a toothy grin. "Let me show you I learned to do during one of my love-making sessions with my husband…

The Snake Sanin forms a tiny Rasengan in her mouth, before expelling it at Rosuto.

"What the-?"

With that, Rosuto is struck unconscious.

"You okay, Usagi?" Cassie said, as she gets up.

"Yeah, I am, Ranma," Orochimaruko said, as she casually removes Rosuto's keyblade from her body. "Luckily, I can't die by way of conventional means."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cassie said, as she examines Rosuto. "That 'Ping-Pong Rasengan Jutsu' of yours…is something."

"Hey, it's not the only orifice that I can shoot that attack from, you know," Orochimaruko said with a grin. "I can show it to you sometime-"

"Darlings, is our young friend dead?" the Doctor said, as she walks on over to the pair.

"Rosuto is fine," Cassie said.

"Good, we have a tee off at our first stop, and I want to get a good seat."

"Right," Cassie said, as she hefts Rosuto on her shoulders. "Hopefully, he won't be a problem during our trip…"

Hours later, Rosuto wakes up in what to be a Spartan room.

"Where am I?" Rosuto asked himself, as he felt his forehead. "Ouch, that stings…"

He wanted to get his equipment out to let him know where he was. However, he found that his pocket spaces were cleaned out.

"Great, just great," Rosuto said, as he leans back on the bed he was lying on. He glances at the rest of the room, thinking that his captors wanted him alive for something. He then notices a well-written not near him on a small night stand. Cautiously, Rosuto picks up the note, and reads it:

_Dear Mr. Rosuto,_

_I apologize for your discomfort. However, if you wish to have breakfast and an explanation, please step outside the TARDIS. _

_Signed,_

_The Doctor._

_PS. Oh, and we got you a cute little number for you. Wear it, if you want to…_

Rosuto didn't like the feeling of being set up. However, he has nothing better to do, plus he was hungry. And, he stunk like fish.

"Whew," Rosuto said, as he sniffed his shirt. He then saw a set of clothes lying on a nearby chair, which sat next to the entrance of what he thought to be a bathroom.

"Well, might as well play along," Rosuto said, as he hops out of bed…

Rosuto finds where his host was, in what appeared to be the main command control area. Everything had a weird Victorian/Flash Gordan/Weird Science quality to the décor and equipment. Regardless, he recognized the host.

"YOU," Rosuto said, as he stood his ground. He was dressed in a pair of white, bell-bottoms, a pair of Converse tennis shoes, and a New York Jets t-shirt with the number "44" stenciled on it.

"Ah, you're awake," the Doctor said. "You had us going for a minute, there…"

"Who are you REALLY, and why am I here?" Rosuto asked.

"Why, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Who?"

"Close enough. As for why you are here, I need an escort."

"For what?"

"For a quick trip across time and space. A woman my age needs strong, strapping men to protect her."

"Why should I be interested in taking on such an assignment?"

"Well, does the name 'Soma Cruz' mean anything?"

"You know him?" Rosuto said in surprise.

"Yes."

"So, what has Soma done now?"

"Not sure, actually. You see, I consider myself to be a bit of a specialist in universal-level threats," the Doctor said. "So, an associate of mine indicated that a Soma Cruz was related to this threat, and that I should investigate. I was also told that you were familiar with this person."

"I am. So, you want a bodyguard?"

"Probably, although being my companion would be sufficient."

"Okay, I'm in. But I want my payment to be precious gems and metals, like gold."

"Well, about that, you'll just have to deal with my other companions, as to the method of payment."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In fact, we should be joining them for breakfast. Come…"

With that, the Doctor turns off a switch, and heads to what appears to be a door.

"Your friends aren't here?" Rosuto said, as he cautiously followed the Doctor.

"Well, you don't expect to see fine dining here on the TARDIS, right?" the Doctor said.

"'TARDIS'?"

"'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space', Darling," the Doctor said. "Basically, the TARDIS is a time-traveling spacecraft."

"Huh," Rosuto said, as he followed the Doctor out the door…

"Whoa," Rosuto said, as he sees the towering, crystal citadels and buildings that dotted the city. Vehicles of all types traveled above the buildings, as well as near street levels. Islands of floating land and structures appeared above the buildings and intermeshed with clouds.

"What place are we?" Rosuto asked. "Are we in the future?"

"Actually, we're in the present," said Cassie, as she rounds the corner with her companion. "This place here is the equivalent of Tokyo, but on an alternate Earth…"

Cassie then points to the Moon.

"And this planet, and all the other planets in this star system is ruled from the seat of the Silver Millennium, which is the Moon Kingdom. It is in this timeline where the Silver Millennium never fell, when it was attacked by the Negaverse."

"I see-" Rosuto said, just as he notices Orochimaruko. He immediately takes a fighting stance.

"YOU!"

"Me, what?" Orochimaruko said innocently. She was wearing a white and purple kimono, while Cassie was wearing a business suit with skirt.

"That was a cheap trick you pulled."

"Says the one who stabbed me with a keyblade…"

"Darlings, we can discuss this stuff over a meal," the Doctor said.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on this person."

"As long as it's when I'm showering," Orochimaruko said with a grin. "It's turn on for me."

Rosuto was only speechless in reply.

"…"

Meanwhile, in a submerged vehicle under the sea, a blond, young woman receives her final instructions from his master.

"So, you have your instructions, Margarine?" said the shadowy voice vis-à-vis the secured communication's link.

"Yes, My Lord," said the girl replied. "I stage an assassination attempt on the incoming Queen's life while securing a piece of the fabled 'Tablet of Kismet' from the Moon Palace."

"Correct. With the entire tablet whole, I can unlock the secrets of Chaos itself, and then I shall be GOD."

"Of course, sir. I will endeavor your wishes."

"See that you do, Margarine, if you want your true self restored."

"Yes, sir! I will, sir!"

"Heh. I like it when people grovel to me…"

**

* * *

**

_Sailor Moon Facts: The world known as "Earth-15" was created based upon a key decision that was made by Queen Serenity, ruler of Silver Millennium, when she chose to ignore the advice of Luna d' Mus, by allowing Prince Endymion to see her daughter, Princess Serenity, instead of denying him. By doing this, the Negaverse's Dark Kingdom was never able to corrupt Prince Endymion's generals—The Shitennou—in time to invade against the Moon Kingdom, the capital of the Silver Millennium. As a result, the Dark Kingdom was defeated, while the Negaverse was permanently sealed. Since then, the Silver Millennium has continued to grow and expand, becoming an interstellar power in its own right. Sailor Moon says…_

* * *

"This…is…delicious," Rosuto said, as he ate his breakfast. He, the Doctor (Patsy Stone), Lady Cassandra (Cassie) and Orochimaruko (Usagi) were on one of the upper terraces eating at an upscale café.

"In fact, everything seems…vibrant."

"It should, since pollution on this world is virtually non-existent," the Doctor said, as she took a drag of her cigarette. "In fact, this world is 1000 years more advanced than on Earth-Prime."

"You don't say…"

"So you're a 'Demon Hunter'?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer a more legitimate line of work," Rosuto said. "After dealing with the mess from the Soul Society, a bit of normalcy is a bit of a relief."

"Well, we're just glad that you were there to help in dealing with the threat caused by Sosuke Aizen," Cassie said.

"You…you know about that?"

"There's very little that we don't know," Usagi said, as she sipped her drink. "In fact, I was prepared to use my resources to implement a 'Spirit Nuke' attack on the Soul Society."

"Wait, I didn't KNOW that," Cassie said.

"I didn't know either," the Doctor said with concern.

"A…spirit nuke?" Rosuto asked. "What's that?"

"Simply put, I would have ordered my minions to deploy a tactical warhead that can destroy spiritual beings."

"But…the people there-"

"Had Aizen succeeded, he would have turned the people into an army of 'vizards', after which he would have set his sights on Earth. Call me cruel, but, as far as I am concerned, live people take precedence over spirits and the dead."

Pause.

"You have to understand, Rosuto, that I say these things without ego, and that the greater good must be taking into account. But I am thankful that you did what had to be done to prevent lives from being lost."

"Um, right," Rosuto said, as he gets up. "If you excuse me, I got to go to 'The Johm'."

And, with that, Rosuto left.

"Usagi, in the future, I want to be consulted on EVERYTHING you're planning on doing," the Doctor said tersely. "The last thing I want is someone casually wanting the death on non-corporeal entities, based upon a hunch."

"Doctor, after dealing with such matters, I am more the capable in determining the best course of action," Usagi said, as she sipped her drink.

"Still, run your decisions by ME, okay?" Cassie said.

"As you wish, 'husband'," Usagi replied.

Meanwhile, Rosuto enters the restroom, wandering if he should seriously consider attempt to assassinate Orochimaruko. His experiences with Aizen had told him to be wary of powerful people with so-called "good intentions".

'Something to think about, I suppose,' Rosuto said, as he washes his hands. "Well, better take care of 'business'…"

A short while later, Rosuto leaves the bathroom, only to bump into a blond woman who was fleeing from police officers, both of which were dressed like Keystone Cops. It must be noted that much of the dress of the day was a mixture of Victorian era and futuristic.

"Stop that woman!" yelled the lead police officer.

"No!" said the woman, as she bumps into Rosuto.

"Oof!" Rosuto said, as the blond woman fled into the kitchen of the café.

"Damn it!" said the second officer. "Can't you do anything right?"

Rosuto shrugged his shoulders, as the woman and the police officer left the premises through the kitchen. Just as he was about to return to his table, he notices what appeared to be a small, charcoal-gray box on the floor.

"What's this?" Rosuto said, as he picks up the box. He was sure that the blond that bumped into him must have dropped it.

"Hmmm…"

A short while later, Rosuto returned to his table.

"Took you long enough," Cassie said with a smirk. "Fell in or something?"

"No, just had a run-in with a blond woman and two cops," Rosuto said, as he places the box he found on the table. "I think the blond dropped this."

"Most curious," the Doctor said, as she puts on her glasses in order to better examine the box. "Do you know this woman?" Usagi asked.

"Nope, never saw her before," Rosuto said with a smirk. "Obviously, I come to this dimension all the time, but just happen to miss that ONE person."

"Humph."

"Ah, I think I figured it out," the Doctor said.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"The box is a combination lock based upon pressure points around the edges," the Doctor said, as she began to fidget with the box. "Press the right points, and-"

The box opens up.

"Fantastic, if I may say myself," the Doctor said, as she sets the box down. "I need a drink after that."

"I think you need to cut down on your drinking habits, Doctor," Cassie said.

"It looks like a memory stick," Rosuto asked, as he pulls out the contents with his hand.

"A rather simple one at that," Usagi said, as she examined the contents with her eyes. "But why the security locks?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," the Doctor said, as she gets up from her seat. "And I was SO hoping to be there for the next round of golf."

"You have a bet going on?" Rosuto asked. He figured that the Doctor and the others were at their golf game while he slept earlier.

"No, there's a delicious-looking caddy whose employer advanced to the next round, and I wanted to catch a glimpse of him before the round began."

"I…see," Rosuto said, as he broke out in a sweat.

"Well, then, let's go, and see what's on that memory stick," Cassie said, as she gets up. "Oh, and Rosuto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm deducting the cost of the meal from what I owe you."

"But I haven't got any money!"

"You'll be paid, but, until then…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Back on the TARDIS, the contents to the memory stick are decrypted and analyzed.

"Imagine that," Usagi said, as she examined the code.

"What?" Rosuto asked.

"Among other things, this 'stick' has information on the security details concerning the upcoming coronation of this world's Princess Serenity."

"For what?"

"Apparently, this world's Queen Serenity had died in a transport accident, ten years ago, during the anniversary of the Negaverse War," Cassie said, as she read the incoming data. "After a period of mourning—and a vote of confidence from the Senate—Princess Serenity will be officially crowned Queen Serenity II. Handling the security details will the Lord Ranma, of the House of Helios."

"The question now is how did this woman get a hold of this data?"

"Obviously, she stole it," Rosuto said with a sniff.

"Maybe, maybe not," Usagi said, as she froze on a photograph. "Take a look."

Everyone gathers around to see a profile of someone who works for the Silver Millennium Investigation Bureau (SMIB).

"Hey, that's the girl!" Rosuto said.

"Well, it appears that your friend is a fugitive for absconding this memory stick," the Doctor said. "The question is: why?"

"We can find out," Cassie said, as she patches the TARDIS's computer system into that world's Internet. "And with a quick stroke of the keyboard-"

A second screen pops up.

"We have a list of addresses that your friend could have come from or gone to."

"Considering the fact that the woman is on the lam, who's to say that the local authorities haven't gone to already?" Rosuto said.

"Which is why we cross-reference the addresses with the activities of the police," Usagi said, as she performs her task. "And we narrowed the search parameters."

"Interesting," Cassie said. "It looks like Lord Ranma is personally overseeing the case. Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"According to this, this world's Ranma saved the life of Princess Usagi during the transport accident."

"Let me guess: she's our Chibiusa's analogue?" Usagi asked.

"Yep. In fact…ah, man!"

"What is it?"

"Apparently, on this world, Usagi—Chibiusa—is one of Lord Ranma's fiancé," Cassie said in disgust.

"Cassie, it's okay," Usagi said, as she places a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Technically, this world's Chibiusa is not related to this world's Ranma by marriage."

"Yeah, but still…"

"This is all well and good, but if we do not find this woman first, Lord Ranma will," the Doctor said.

"Wait, for all we know, this woman could be a criminal," Rosuto said.

"For all we know, the opposite could be true," Usagi said. "And there is another thing about the data I just read: no one solved the mystery concerning the transport accident."

"It could be that the accident was no 'accident' after all?" Cassie said.

"Precisely."

"Then the first thing we need to do is find this person, and then get to the bottom of this situation," the Doctor said. "Ergo, we will split up and find these places, and hope that we can find this woman."

"What's her name again?" Rosuto asked, as he studied the woman's face.

"Her name is…Leopoldine 'Margarine' Stotch, Class-5 Investigator for SMIB."

"Sounds like a mid-level investigator," Usagi said. "Anyway, we print the bio-file, and get under way."

"Yeah, and just be careful," Cassie said, as she examined her doppelganger's file. "The Ranma of this world is no joke."

"So, the Ranma of the world is a joke?" Usagi said with a grin.

"Not now, not ever. So, THERE."

"Humph."

"Before we go, can I just say one thing?" Rosuto asked.

"What is it?" the Doctor said.

"Can I have my stuff back? And some cash?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. And, I'll give you a psychic paper wallet while I'm at it."

"And I'll set you up with a phone," Cassie said. "And Usagi can give you an advance in pay."

"Hey, I got expenses, you know!" Rosuto yelled.

"We'll talk about THAT later," Usagi said.

"Humph."

Sometime later, Rosuto arrives at a cottage near the northern part of the mainland of Japan. As a way of staying ahead of the authorities, the Doctor doctored the addresses, thus giving everyone time to reach the addresses before the authorities do. The property looked well-kept and Spartan.

"I wonder if Margarine is here," Rosuto said, as he steps up on the porch. He rings the doorbell…

"Huh," Rosuto said, as he rang the doorbell a few more times. "It looks like no one is home. Time to investigate…"

Taking out his tool kit, Rosuto picks the locks. Once the front door was unlocked, the demon hunter enters the room…

"Hold it!" said a blond, young woman, who was pointing an energy rifle at Rosuto. She looked haggard and disheveled, although her beauty was still apparent. "You stay right there-!"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Rosuto said, as he holds up his hands. "You dropped your memory stick."

"I…I did?" the young woman said.

"How do you think I was able to find you?" Rosuto replied. "But, I just wanted to give the memory stick back."

"Oh, I see," the young woman said, as she begins to feint. "Ohhhhh…"

"I got you," Rosuto said, as he quickly catches the girl and her weapon.

"I'm just so…tired."

"Well, I'm here for you," Rosuto said, as he looks about the cottage. He scans the place until he sees the bedroom.

"You'll get some help," Rosuto said. "Count on it…"

Meanwhile, outside the cottage, a young man slowly drives up to the front of the cottage, in an unmarked car. He takes a pair of binoculars and uses them to scan the cottage…

"This is Chief Investigator Lord Ranma," said Ranma-15, as he spoke on a secured channel. "We have the suspect cornered, and she might have an accomplice.

"Should we move in?" come the reply.

"No, we will monitor the suspects' activities for now."

"Sir, but the coronation is in three days-"

"Then tell Lady Pluto that I will personally vouch for this change in procedure. I'm not going to go into a situation blindly. So, stand by."

"Yes, sir. Over and out…"

A while later, Margarine wakes up to see a young man nodding off in a chair near her bed.

"Hamburgers," Margarine laments, as she realizes who this person was, and what she had to do to him in order to fulfill her mission…

FLASHBACK!

Ten years ago…

"You wanted to see me, Eric?" Margarine asked, as she spoke into a special mirror that doubled as her bathroom cabinet.

"I told you never to call me by my first name!" said Lord Cartman, who could only be seen via silhouette . "And I especially want you to give me my props, if you want to be returned to normal…'Margarine'."

"Er, sorry, Eric- I mean, Lord Cartman," Margarine said nervously. "But I'm doing what you're asking me to do. I got myself enrolled in the Silver Millennium Police Force, where I can then, after a few years, qualify to request a transfer into the Silver Millennium Investigations Bureau…"

Pause.

"But why do you want me to do all that?"

"What I want is the fragment from the 'Tablet of Fate'." Lord Cartman replied.

"Huh?"

"The Tablet of Fate governs the hands of Chaos and Order; control those hands, and I can control the destiny of an entire Universe."

"So this tablet is here?"

"Sadly, no. It is said that when Urgrund, the Third World, exploded, its expelled energies created the gods on other worlds. One of its sacred artifacts, the Tablet of Fate, was also destroyed. In fact, some have said that its destruction caused Urgrund to be destroyed in the first place. Nevertheless, the tablet's fragments scattered across Time and Space, each one holding a significant amount of power, and each piece representing five primary elements: wind, air, fire, water and heart."

"'Heart'?" Margarine said with a chuckle. "You didn't get this from watching 'Captain Planet', did you?"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" Lord Cartman yelled. "The Tablet of Fate is REAL…REAL I TELL YA!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"Humph."

"So, you think one of the fragments is here on this world?"

"I believe so, according to my contacts," Lord Cartman said. "Nevertheless, your long-term assignment will be to acquire the fragment. However, I don't think you can pull the operation off on your own, so I'm sending Clyde to help you."

"Clyde Donovan is here?" Margarine asked.

"Yes, since I don't think you're competent enough to be on your own. In fact, you won't know what he will look like."

"You don't trust me, Lord Cartman?"

"I trust you to a point, 'Margarine', to a point. Besides, I just want to make sure that the MISSION was a success."

"Oh. But do I have to be a girl…for REAL?"

"We all have to make sacrifices, 'Margarine'," Lord Cartman said. "But look on the bright side: once you have the fragment, you'll be able to undo what I did to you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay, then I will succeed, Lord Cartman!"

"You do that. Oh, and one more thing…"

An image of Rosuto Indou appears on the mirror.

"My sponsor said that this man will show up on your world sooner or later," Lord Cartman said. "Use him to succeed in your mission."

"Use him?" Margarine asked. "How?"

"How the hell should I know? Think of something!"

"Okay, okay!" Margarine said nervously. "I'll do my best, Eric!"

"Margarine!"

"Sorry, sorry! I meant 'Lord Cartman'!"

"Humph!"

END FLASHBACK!

As Margarine sighs, she gets up and places her blanket over Rosuto.

"I hate myself sometimes," Margarine said, as she pulls her robe from her closet, her toiletries from her drawers, took one last look at still sleeping Rosuto, and then heads into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"It looks like Rosuto is off the radar," Usagi said, as she tapped her inquiries into the TARDIS' primary computer system.

"How so?" Cassie asked, as she removed her glasses, as she closed her latest find: a tome complete with Lunarian magic. The Lunarian magic on this world was stronger and had more depth of knowledge in that the Lunarian magic on the primary Earth. This is mostly because the Silver Millennium's development continued further after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. Nevertheless, whether as Ranma Saotome or Lady Cassandra, Cassie was always interested in magic from different cultures and eras, especially since she, as "Doctor Ranma", was her world's "Sorcerer Supreme"…

"He turned off his transponder, after he stopped at this address," Usagi said, as she points to the address to coincide with that of the map. "But do we know more about the person associated with that address?"

"Well, that address definitely belongs to Miss Stotch," the Doctor said, as she comes down the stairs.

"Hey, Doctor," Cassie asked.

"What did you find?" Usagi asked.

"Apparently, up until ten years ago, Investigator Stotch had a rather sedate home life in South Park, Western United States," the Doctor said.

"South Park, huh?" Cassie said with a smirk.

"You're familiar with that place?"

"Ranma and I have a vacation home in Park County, just out of South Park," Usagi said. "Normally, we live in Colorado Springs, due to our jobs with the American government, but we do like to ski higher up."  
"The place is rather…strange, to say the least," Cassie said. "Wait, you don't think all this has to do with South Park."

"I do not know, but if we investigate the situation further, we might be able to find some correlation between this situation and your vacation home," the Doctor said. "Which means that once we return to our Earth, we can do a follow-up-"

Suddenly, there was a banging sound on the door to the TARDIS.

"I wonder who could that be?" Usagi said, as she picked up the receiver. She then patched to the TARDIS' outside phone box that was embedded in the side of the fantastical machine.

"I got connection," Usagi said, as she listened to the receiver. "Wait, I got someone."

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hello," Usagi said. "It appears that you seek an audience?"

"Er, yes," said a voice. "This is Chief Inspector Lord Ranma Saotome of the SMIB. I would like to have a word with you and your fellow occupants."

"You want me to handle this?" Cassie asked.

"No, I have it," Usagi said, as she checked her hair. "Let's see…"

Usagi adjusted her form, thanks to her shape-shifting abilities, to the appearance of Veronica Stadi, a Betazoid Starfleet officer who was killed tragically on a routine mission in deep space, circa late 24th century. When Stadi died, Usagi took over her body, in order to preserve her own life, due to the accident that had killed Stadi and her crew. As a result, everything that was Stadi became Usagi, and it was much later that Usagi remembered who she really was. And since then, Stadi and Usagi became as one, although Usagi can shapeshift into looking like Stadi at will…

"How do I look?" said Usagi, as she checked herself out in a mirror. As Stadi, Usagi as a cherub-like face with a swarthy look that indicated her to be of Greek extraction. Her dark hair hung low down her back, and fell towards the middle of her back, just above her heart-shaped rear.

"As always, cute, Darling," the Doctor said. "Just be careful how you handle this Ranma, since we shouldn't be on this world."

There was an understanding of sorts amongst the different powers-that-be that the barriers separating worlds should be kept, and that only after asking permission should a visit request be made. Unfortunately, the Doctor, in any incarnation, tends to scorn authority…

"And call me if you need anything, Usagi," Cassie said.

"Got it," Usagi said, as she steps outside the door…

Chief Inspector Lord Ranma Saotome smoked his pipe, while leaning on his hover craft, when a beautiful, dark-kaired woman with a long pony-tail, steps out onto the streets. He was tempted to bring in his partner, Chief Detective Sir Ryouga Hibiki, into the case, especially after examining this blue police box, but he wanted to complete his investigation without alerting everyone of a possible assassination attempt on the future Queen's life.

"Hello?" the woman said, as she looks towards Ranma. She was dressed in a simple yellow sun-dress and pumps.

"Um, hello," Ranma said, as he takes out his pipe from his mouth while straighten himself out.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Veronica Stadi," Usagi said, as she offered her hand in friendship, which Ranma took.

"I don't see anyone else with you, Ms. Stadi," Ranma said.

"Well, between you and me, it's just me that you should deal with, since the others are rather shy."

"Humph. You know, I could have your vehicle impounded."

"But you won't, since you could have done so a while ago."

"Attractive AND smart," Ranma said with a smile. "Like that."

"Well, thanks," Stadi said with a smile, as she noticed that this Ranma had a mustache and goatee. A look at Ranma's aura told her why this was the case.

"A problem?"

"No, there is no problem, Inspector Saotome."

"Good; I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"?"

Meanwhile, back on Earth Prime…

"Tell me, what THIS is again?" asked Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino (USAF), as she looked at the monitors at Stargate Command HQ. While Major General Henry "Hank" Landry was in Washington, D.C., at a conference within the Department of Homeworld Security, Usagi was in charge of things. It was expected that after Landy rotates out of his present position, Usagi will become the new CO at the Cheyenne Mountain facilities, where SGC, NORAD and a number of other high-level departments are located.

"We been picking up disturbances at integral repetition since last week, ma'am," said the technician. "At first, we thought it may be the result of activity coming from the Park County Rift, located on the Ute Amerind Burial Ground, or perhaps something that Dr. Alphonse Mephisto might be involved in, but then we recorded the energy frequencies of the interval bursts…"

Usagi took a look at the technician's readings of the rifts.

"The rifts are being activated from outside this space-time continuum," Usagi replied. "Otherwise, the harmonics would be consistent with this Universe's harmonic signature."

"That's what we think to," the technician replied. "The only reason we even managed to pick up the signature is because of those new sensors we just installed."

"Well, you did a good job, technical sergeant," Usagi replied. "Have you contacted Dr. Mephisto about this?"

"We have tried, but we have yet to receive a response. We even tried to contact our agent monitoring the situation, but to no avail."

"Hmmm…"

"Shall I send someone out there?"

"No, I think I'll handle the situation myself," Usagi said, as she picked up the phone to make a few phone calls. "Let Colonel Saotome know that I will be in Park County when he arrives with the next rotation."

"Er, yes, ma'am…"

A few minutes later, a flying, humanoid was streaking over the planes of Colorado. Destination: Park County.

"Interesting," Sailor Cosmos said, as she surveys the scenery. "I don't detect the usual madness whenever I come up out here…"

Meanwhile, in a secret cavern below, a sentry detects movement in the air.

"Target is approaching the town, Lord Cartman," said a sentry. He was dressed in black, and had various neon stripes, designed like circuits, all over his body. He also wore a dark, sleek helmet that hid his visage.

"Confirm that Sailor Cosmos has been spotted, you douche-bag!" Lord Cartman replied within the sentry's HUD, which was built within the helmet.

"Stop calling me a 'douche-bag', you arse-wipe!"

"You better do what I say, Craig, or else!"

"Fine, fine…"

Data begins stream down the helmet, as Sailor Cosmos is identified.

"Target has been identified, Lord Cartman."

"Good. Be sure that munch-butt gets a proper welcome."

"Yeah, yeah…"

After disconnecting the secured link, Agent Craig Tucker activates the weapons batteries.

"Let's see if that 'sailor whore' can survive a first strike!" Craig replies.

Sailor Cosmos makes her final approach to Park County.

"What in the world?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she wore a shocking expression on her face. Instead of seeing the small, one horse, red neck town, the Moon Princess saw an industrial metropolis. Worse, it was basically a fortress that was armed to the teeth.

"How did this happen without anyone noticing anything-?"

Suddenly, Sailor Cosmos found herself being shot at.

"Yowtch!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she ducked and weaved through the volley of energy weapons discharges. She then twirls around, and calls out her attack.

"Raining Moon Sprinkles!"

Sailor Cosmos releases a single object, which was shaped glowing crescent moon out, before it bursts into hundreds upon hundreds of smaller crescent moons. This attack was similar to one belonging to her friend, Sailor Venus…

Nevertheless, the counter-attack proved effective in drawing fire from below.

'I better hug the tree-line,' Sailor Cosmos said to herself, as she dropped straight down to the ground…

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Wake up, sleepy-head," said Margarine, as she cuddled her lover.

Rosuto woke up and turns to see Margarine looking at him with love in her eyes. He knew he should have let Magarine have her way with him, but it has been a long time since he has had any

"Hey," Rosuto said with a yawn. "When did you wake up?"

"An hour ago," Margarine said, as she rolls out of bed. She allowed the rays of the sun to bathe her lithe body. "I need to tell my old boss that I have discovered a conspiracy against the House of Serenity."

Pause.

"But the security is so high today, and I doubt I can get even past the sentries."

"I tell you what," Rosuto said, as he leans towards his lover's side of the bed. "I'll get us past the sentries, if you promise me that you tell me the truth about yourself."

Margarine turns towards Rosuto with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Margarine asked.

"I detect too much 'glamour' on your person to know that the form you wear is not the one that you were born with," Rosuto said.

"Then…why help me?"

"Because you fascinate me, Margarine, that's why," Rosuto said, as he gets up from the bed. "Whatever you were before, it is your inner nature that shines through. And it is that aspect of you that I find fascinating."

"Oh, hamburgers," Margarine says with a sigh. "The more I do this, the worse I feel."

Pause.

"I don't know who I am any more…"

"Then open up to me, Margarine," Rosuto said, as he wraps his arms around the woman. "I'll protect you."

"Just…trust me, okay?" Margarine said. "It's the only way I can be free of this...chaos."

Rosuto says nothing, as he nods his head in reply.

Later, Rosuto and Margarine pay a visit to Rosuto's friends.

"Absolutely not, Rosuto," the Doctor said. "I don't trust her."

"And you trust ME?" Rosuto said sarcastically. "After, what, a week?"  
"Rosuto, getting involved with strangers is bad for adventuring," Cassandra said. "All you know is that Margarine is being chased by the authorities in connection to a possible plot against the royal family."

"That's just it; that whole thing is a smoke screen for the real objective: a fragment of the Tablet of Fate."

"Come again?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, the Tablet of Fate," Rosuto said, as he presents his data disk. "We can use this disk to learn what the tablet is, and why it is so important-"

Just then, Orochimaruko enters the TARDIS. She looked rather refreshed.

"Did I miss anything?" Usagi asked.

"No, other than the past few days," Cassie quipped.

"You were supposed to go out for dinner only," the Doctor said.

"So it was a LONG dinner…big deal," Usagi said, as she leans on a railing. "But I think I found the answer as to how to prevent the assassination of the royal family…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth Prime…

Usagi, disguised as a 4th Grader at South Park Elementary School, had walked onto the campus with trepidation. She had traveled pass the sentries, who manned "The Great Wall of Park County" (originally built to ward off rogue Mongolians), and into the town proper. When she first arrived, she had assumed that South Park was converted into a fortress-like city. However, that was not entirely true. The original town still existed; only the structures beyond the original town boundary were new. However, what surprised her, was that the source of the energy readings; it was coming from the local elementary school. And with that in mind, Usagi decided to infiltrate the school…

"What are you doing, young lady?" said Principal Victoria, as she folded her arms while looking at Usagi with a stern eye.

"Um," Usagi said, as she tried to find words for her cover. "I just got here."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Serena Mondkinder. I am an exchange student from Germany."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say something in the first place? Come with me."

"But-"

And with that, Usagi was dragged into the principal's office…

"Now, you're an exchange student?"

"Yes," Usagi replied, as she spoke with a subtle German accent.

"And who are you staying with-?"

Suddenly, there was a rock thrown through the window.

"What was that?" Principal Victoria said, as she got up and look out of the window.

"Do you have problems with vandals, Principal Victoria?" Usagi replied coyly.

"I hope not. Now, just wait right here, until I get back. I'm going to investigate what the heck is going on around here…"

With that, the school principal leaves her office.

Meanwhile, Usagi twiddles her thumbs, until a second rock is thrown into the principal's office, this time, with a note attached. Quickly, she reads it, and was surprised to learn that someone knew of her true identity, and that they were providing information on how to facilitate a proper cover for her…

With this new information in mind, the Moon Princess uses super-speed to type up the appropriate documents, including host family and school grades from her previous institution. She then places the documents into an envelope with the appropriate address label for them. After aging the envelope, she places it into a stack of newly-received mail, just as Principal Victoria arrived.

"Strange," Principal Victoria said, as she steps back into the office. "You would think that things like this sort would not happen in a town like this…"

"Um, I assumed that this town was…small," Usagi said. "But I was surprised that you managed to have factories and things around the town."

"Well, we have the ECIG Corporation to thank for," Principal Victoria said. "In fact, they are the ones who brought in jobs by building the factories and managing the town's wall."

"I see. So, what does ECIG stand for anyway? I never heard of it before."

"I never really thought about it, but neither should you," Principal Victoria said. "But what should we do about you, young lady? I don't have any paper work on you."

"Maybe it just arrived, and that you haven't seen it in the mail?" Usagi offered.

"Oh, really?" Principal Victoria said. "And how would you know THAT?"

"Just a guess."

"Humph," Principal Victoria said, as she begins to sift through her mail. "We'll see about THAT- oh."

Usagi merely smiles, as Principal Victoria examines the large envelope. She then opens the envelope, and takes a look at the first page of the stack…

"Well?" Usagi asked.

"Well, it looks like there was a mistake," Principal Victoria said, as she sets down the paper. "It appears that your documentation should have arrived yesterday."

"You don't say…"

"Well, I guess you're here, and that you're in the 4th grade."

"Sure."

"Well, for now, I'll take you to your glass," Principal Victoria said. "And remember, you are a student here, so you must behave yourself."

"Of course, Principal Victoria," Usagi said with a smile. "You will have no problems with me…"

A short time later…

"And that's how you can tell when you're about to be caught in a police sting operation in Thailand," said a balding man.

"Mr. Garrison, we don't have time to hear about your vacation," said a boy wearing a blue/red wool cap, as he and his fellow classmate sat down with a bored expression.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with 'World Culture Studies'?" said a boy with a green cap.

"Stan, Kyle, just because I'm talking about MY vacation, that doesn't mean that talking about my vacation, has nothing to do with this component of the class," Garrison said. "Now, let's continue-"

Just then, Principal Victoria and "Serena Mondkinder" (aka Usagi) enters the class.

"Mr. Garrison, I would like to introduce you to your new student," Principal Victoria said.

"Hi!" Usagi said with a giggle.

"Aw, man, another 'hole'," said a pudgy boy, as he rolled his eyes.

"Mmmph-Mmmmmph!" said a boy wearing an orange parka.

"Yeah, Kenny," said Kyle, as he turns towards the pudgy boy. "Don't be such an ass, Cartman."

"Well, YOU can have her if you want her, you 'jew-bastards'."

"Mmmmmph!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, fat-ass-!"

"Enough!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "Now…what were you talking about, Principal Victoria…?"

"You have a new student, Mr. Garrison," said Principal Victoria. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Now, be good, and have fun learning."

And, with that, Principal Victoria leaves the classroom.

"Well, tell us about yourself," Mr. Garrison asked.

"Well, my name is 'Serena Mondkinder', and I am from Berlin, Germany," Usagi said, as she looks at the class. "I love comics, rabbits, and I love looking at a full moon on a clear night."

"Very good, Serena," Mr. Garrison said. "Now, I want you to sit over there by Kyle."

"Yes, Mr. Garrison," Usagi said, as she finds her seat.

Meanwhile, Kyle takes one look at Usagi, and falls in love.

"Wow," Kyle said, as he smiles goofily.

"Uh-oh," Stan said. "It looks like Kyle is falling in love again…"

Usagi notices this, and smiles back at Kyle.

"Are you Kyle Broflovoski?" Usagi asked.

"Um, yes," Kyle said nervously.

"I was told that I would be living with you as a host?"

"Really?" Kyle replied. "Cool!"

"What's going on?" Eric Cartman asked.

"It looks like Kyle has a new girlfriend."

"Yeah, right…"

Meanwhile, some place else…

BEGIN TRANSMISSION (encryption mode).

_The following was intercepted by Contact 343-Alpha, codenamed: "Mysterion" (member: Friends of Courage), to be delivered to "Ivory Tower" for immediate consideration. Subjects "Eric Cartman" and "Soma Cruz: (see separate files on subjects) are believed to be responsible for recent activities in South Park, Colorado. Danger to Dr. Alphonso Mephisto (former member: Progenitors Convention; rogue member: Sons of Ether) is minimal. Begin playback:_

Cartman: So, Soma, tell me more about Rosuto. He cannot afford to spoil my plans to ascend to the place of the One.  
Soma: You are ambitious, indeed...To become the supreme being...  
Cartman: It is what I deserve.  
Soma: Very well. Here is a data file on Rosuto that I "acquired" from Tempo's files…

* * *

_The following is a file on subject "Rosuto Indou", formerly Reality Deviant "Requiem" (may warrant termination at a later date): _

Rosuto Indou is the reincarnated Requiem, who after Usagi-Prime defeated him, against my recommendation to finish Requiem for good, put him in the body of a child, with his memories of the past year of his existence sealed away in a snow globe. However, Soma, who wanted his master to return, found Rosuto, and forced the reawakening of the chaotic powers inside Rosuto. Rosuto, whose body had been changed into that of a teenage version of the one he wore during the last Requiem War, went on a journey to find the truth of his existence; eventually, he found Soma, and during their battle, broke the snow globe, allowing Requiem to reawaken within , Rosuto chose to deny his past self, facing Requiem in his mind; Rosuto defeated his past self, and apparently lost his chaotic powers. However, they were merely sealed away, with Requiem's personality sealed.  
However, when Tatsuki was threated by a Hollow soon after Rosuto moved to Kamakura Town, Rosuto was forced to reawaken his dormant power. He soon began training under Urahara to better wield his power. Tatsuki soon showed powers not unlike Yusuke Urameshi soon after. After this incident (which occured while Ichigo and his friends had gone to save Rukia,) Rosuto opened a business to investigate demon sightings. When Ichigo returned, Rosuto decided to fight Ichigo; when Ichigo tried and failed to use his Bankai, Rosuto figured out the reason, and told Ichigo what he thought. Renji soon showed up, and Rosuto, hearing of Orihime's powers, suggested using them to heal Uryu. It worked.  
When the Bounts showed up, Rosuto fought with valor agianst them alongside Ichigo. When it came time for Ichigo and his allies to return to Soul Society to defeat the Bounts, Rosuto and Tatsuki stayed behind, in case Ichigo and co. failed.  
After this, the Arrancars made their first move; Rsouto joined in when Yammy and Ulquirra attacked; during that battle, he pieced together Ichigo's Inner Hollow problem, and suggested that Ichigo master that power. When Grimmjow and his men came along, Rosuto assisted Ichigo, and managed to lop off Grimmjow's arm. Rosuto and Tastuki soon joined Rukia and Orihime in Soul Society, ending up being caught in the Amagai incident, and soon after the Zanpakuto Rebellion, during which Rsouto assisted Rukia in beating her Zanpakuto spirit, and Rousto managed to see through Byakuya's deception, assisting in the fall of Koga Kuchiki, and helped in Muramasa's demise.  
When Luppi made his move, Rosuto's assistance was key in Luppi's defeat. After Orihime's kidnapping, Rsouto and Tatsuki joined in the rescue. Rosuto quickly sensed something was wrong with Nel's energy, choosing to have Orihime heal her when they found her. After the group split up, with Rosuto following Ichigo, and Tatsuki following Chad (which allowed Chad to walk away from the Nnitoria encounter injured less than if Tatsuki hadn't been there), Rosuto protected Ichigo when Ulquirra made his ambush, and hurt the Fourth Espada. After Grimmjow showed up, Rosuto cast a protection field spell around Nel and Orihime, allowing the latter to heal Nel while Rosuto and Ichigo bested Grimmjow. Nnitoira soon sensed Nel's power restored, but Nel and Rosuto put him away.  
When the battle of Kamakura Town began, Rosuto and Tatsuki assisted Ikkaku, and with their help, he succeeded despite his reluctance to use his Bankai. Soon after, Rsouto saved Hiyori from becoming twins, and faced Gin; when Gin revealed his true allegience, Rosuto, Gin, Momo, and Tatsuki joined Ichigo in the last battle with Aizen; though the Hoygoku saved Aizen's life on a few occassions, wen the warriors combined their power, not even it could save Aizen from death. After this fight was finished, Rosuto left Kamakura Town, and decided to walk the Earth.

* * *

Cartman: Interesting. He's stronger than I thought. Either way, this will be a tough nut to crack. But crack he shall.

_Preliminary recommendation: Geologist Randy Marsh (member: Void Engineers) will continue to monitor subjects Cartman and Cruz for time being. Final call will be made by the Illuminati, who will direct operations for implementation. Further preliminary recommendation: adjust "gauntlet" settings to neutralize paranormal abilities of subjects Rosuto Indou, Eric Cartman and Soma Cruz, resulting in loss of said abilities. Capture and/or elimination at that point will not increase cost in resources._

END TRANSMISSION.

Meanwhile, back on Earth-15…

"We're in position," the Doctor said, as she spoke into her earpiece, as she observed the changing of the guards in front of the place that was of interest to her. Normally, she disdains such things as "breaking into a place" as inelegant. However, the clock-and-dagger side to her wanted her to have as many gadgets with her as possible, so that she and her companions could break into the Luna Museum of Antiquities, before the would-be assassins of the Lunar Royal Family.

"Now, just follow Investigator Saotome's plan," Cassie said, as she waved at the passing children while pretending to be a greeter at the museum. "We don't have long before the evening staff appears for their shift."

"I'm on it," said Orochi (aka Lady Orochimaruko, aka Snake Lady, aka Moon Naga, aka Usagi Tsukino), as she and Rosuto Indou get into position. She then turns towards Rosuto.

"You're ready?" Orochi asked. She was dressed to appear to look exactly like Princess Serenity, with Rosuto pretending to be her body guard.

"Ready," Rosuto said, as he made sure his suit and badge were firmly in place. "Let's go."

"Right," Orochi said, as she gets into character…

Upon entering the main hall, the pair sees a tiger cat guardian warrior from Mus.

"Halt!" said the cat guardian, who stood 10 feet tall. "Who goes there?"

"It is I, darling," said Orochi. "I would like to have access to the artifact."

"Princess!" said the cat guardian, as he bows. "I didn't expect to see you!"

"Think of this as a surprise inspection," Orochi said. "Now, about the artifact…"

"Of course," the guardian said. "What is the password?"

"Password?" Rosuto asked, as he prepares to rumble.

"Of course. It's just a precaution."

"Very well," Orochi said, as she scratched her chin. "The password is…ICE CREAM!"

"You got it," said the guardian said with a smile, as he moves away. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Orochi said with a pleasant smile. "And maybe after you get off your shift, we can-"

"A-hem?" Rosuto said impatiently..

"Oh, never mind. Carry on…"

As Orochi and Rosuto retrieves the Earth piece, Rosuto turns towards Orochi.

"Good call," Rosuto said.

"Yes, thanks," Orochi said. "I truly know myself…as well as know what I would think."

"I really wish you would knock off the innuendo."

"Hey, I got to be me…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-Prime…

"Okay, class," said Mr. Garrison. "Today, we will continue our lessons at the Tantalus V Observatory."

"I thought that place was shut down?" Usagi asked.

"No, supposedly it's under new management by this weirdo named Dr. Cruz," said Stan.

"Yeah, we go there once a week," said Kyle. "It's alright, I guess."

"I think going there is fun," Cartman said.

"Mmmmph-mmmph-mmmph-mmmph-mmmmph!" said the hooded Kenny jokingly.

"Hey!" Cartman yelled. "I ain't lazy! Shut your goddamn mouth, you prick!"

"Like speaking the truth is a bad thing," Kyle replied.

"Oh, you're going to get yours soon enough, my friend."

Usagi could only sweat in reply…

"Mr. Garrison, is this place safe?" asked Token, the black kid.

"Of course it is," Mr. Garrison said, as he paid his tickets. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because both Butters and Clyde went here, and ended up in a coma," Stan replied.

"There's nothing wrong with my planetarium," said a voice from nowhere.

Everyone turns to the source and sees a man who looked liked David Bowie from his glam years…

"Oh, Dr. Cruz!" Mr. Garrison said. "You're here!"

"Of course," said Soma Cruz. "I wouldn't miss this day."

'Soma Cruz,' Usagi said. 'I KNEW it…"

"What's on the agenda for the day, Dr. Cruz?" Cartman said.

"Oh, you'll see…"

Upon entering the observatory, everyone sits down in the auditorium, and puts on special glasses

"And I don't want any shenanigans coming from any of you…ERIC!" Mr. Garrison said.

"Pff, whatever," Cartman said.

"And now, enjoy the show," Cruz said, as he activates his special planetarium…

'I wonder what's going to happen,' Usagi said, as she looked into the light…

A flash later, Adult Usagi found herself in a throne room. She looked to see an adult version of Eric Cartman sitting on a throne.

"Get her!" said Emperor Cartman, as General Stan and General Kyle grabs Adult Usagi, as if they were zombies.

"Hey!" Adult Usagi said.

"Hello, Princess," said Lord Soma Cruz, as he drinks his wine. "Welcome to Earth-Null."

"Of course!" Usagi said. "These people are avatars, and you're using the kids' mind to power them. But you're using 'filters' to control them."

"Correct," Soma Cruz said. "And I filtered YOUR mind to cut off your powers."

"You're going to get it, you witch," Lord Cartman said. He then turns towards General Kenny.

"Make sure that our special guest is taken care of."

"Of course," General Kenny said, as he cuffs Adult Usagi, before carting her off to a dungeon.

"You'll never get away with this!" Adult Usagi yelled, as she is taking away…

"The rest of you: we have located the other pieces of the Tablet of Kismet," Soma Cruz said to the Generals. "Go get them."

"Yes, sir!" said General Stan, General Kyle, General Tweek and General Wendy in unison, as they teleported away.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Emperor Cartman said with a smile. He then turns to a beautiful blond.

"Lady Bebe! More Cheezy Puffs!"

"Of course, My Lord," Lady Bebe said.

'Soon, you fat fool, I shall have Rosuto where I want him, and then I will not have any use for you,' Soma thought evilly.

Meanwhile, back on Earth-15…

"What do you think?" asked Margarine, as the Doctor examined the artifact.

"Yep, it is a piece of the Tablet of Kismet," the Doctor said, as she looked at the piece with her magnifying glass. "Specifically, this is the Wind part."

"Good," Margarine said evilly, as she suddenly grabs the piece.

"No!" the Doctor said.

"No, this is mine!" said Margarine, as she held the piece in her hand. "Now, I can be free of Eric!"

As the supervillain, Professor Chaos was huge, muscular, wore a metal headgear with a jewel encrusted in the fore head, and metal gloves. He also wore gray foot wrappings, and possessed a long green cape (with toga).

"At last, I have been restored!" Professor Chaos cackled.

"I still can't believe you slept with a guy, Rosuto," Cassie said, as she turns to Rosuto.

"Pot: meet kettle," Rosuto replied.

"Touché…"

"Now, I will destroy you all, before getting my revenge on Eric Cartman!" Professor Chaos said, as he became a living dynamo of energy.

Meanwhile in Earth-Null, Usagi was being interrogated.

"You have to talk, witch," said Emperor Cartman, as he paced back and forth.

"Mmmmph-mmmph-mmmph-mmmph-MMMMPH-mmmph-mmmph!" General Kenny replied.

"Really?" Emperor Cartman said, as he turns to look directly at Usagi, who was chained. "You really are going to break my balls, eh?"

"Why should I help you?" Usagi said.

"Because, I've done worse to people for very little reason, that's why."

Emperor Cartman snaps his fingers, as an underling brings up a box.

"You don't want to cooperate, this it is time to tenderize you…with this," Emperor Cartman said, as he brings up an Enya CD.

"You expect me to talk…because of that?" Usagi scoffed.

"No, witch, I expect you to slowly disintegrate atom by atom, as you slowly fade into the ether, leaving an empty shell back home," Emperor Cartman said, as he hands the CD to General Kenny. "Kenny, put this on."

"Mmmmph-mmmph-mmmph-mmmph-MMMMPH-mmmph-mmmph!" General Kenny replied.

"I'm the emperor, and you are the general, Kenny!" Emperor Cartman raged. "Now, shut your goddamn mouth, and do what I say!"

"Mmmph!" General Kenny said, as he puts the CD into a standard player, places headphones on Usagi's head, and then begins to plays the music.

"Like this will force me to do anything," Usagi replied.

"It will, witch," Emperor Cartman said. "Oh, it will…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth-15…

While Professor Chaos powered up, Rosuto sighed. He hated to do what he was about to do, but he had to put aside his personal feelings…

"Look it here: a poor man's Doctor Doom, but that's an insult to Baron Underbeit," Rosuto said with a cocky expression.

Professor Chaos was not pleased.

"Now, calm down," Rosuto said, as he pops out a gun, and points it at Professor Chaos. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way-""

"Yah!" Professor Chaos yelled, as he fired an energy beam at Rosuto.

"Okay, guess talking's out of the question," Rosuto said. "Time for a spanking!"

The two fight each other to a standstill.

"Chaos Beam!" said Professor Chaos, as he shot at Rosuto.

Rosuto jumps backwards, and shoots the tablet piece from Professor Chaos' right hand.

"No!" Professor Chaos replied.

"Got it!" Cassie said, as she picked up the piece that fell onto the ground.

"Looks like you're powerless, ol' chap," Rosuto said.

"Fool!" Professor Chaos sneered. "I absorbed enough power from the piece to give you a run for your money! Ya-ta!"

Professor Chaos forms what appeared to Rasengan in his hands.

"Oh, that's right," Orochi said, as she smoked sipped on some wine. "That piece has the power of the wind element."

"And I know how to use it!" Professor Chaos said, as he unleashed a volley of appeared to be Rasengan Shurikans.

"Whoa!" Rosuto said, as he was forced to take cover.

"Soon, I will take care of you, and then the others-"

Suddenly, Professor Chaos gets knocked out by way of a Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Errhk!" Professor Chaos said, as he falls into a state of unconscious.

"Amateurs," Orochi said, as she picked up the piece. "We don't have time to be fraking around, you now."

"'Fraking'?" Cassie asked. "Really?"

"Whatever…"

"What are we going to do with him?" Rosuto asked.

"I can put him into stasis for the time being," the Doctor said, as she poked Professor Chaos with

"Usagi, where were you anyway?" Cassie said.

"I'm in contact with my other part," Orochi replied, as she hands the piece back to the Doctor. "The plan worked, but we have to intercept the other agents that have been sent to retrieve the other pieces."

"How so?" Rosuto asked.

"Here is my plan…"

And so, the Doctor and her companions left Earth-15, and went on a scavenger hunt of sorts. First, they went to Earth-20 (Full Metal Alchemist World with Pulp Fiction)…

"So, these are the darlings who are interfering in your plans?" asked Lady Boss Beryl, as she strokes the fur of her cat, behind her desk at the Dark Kingdom Hotel and Ballroom, while she was entertaining her guests. Well, three of them were her prisoners, actually.

"Indeed," said General Wendy. "We lost contact with Professor Chaos one of our operatives, a few days ago. Luckily, we were able to do an auto-recall, and get the information from him."

Cassie turns towards the Doctor.

"Did you know any of this?" Cassie asked.

"No, and that's what is frightening," the Doctor said.

"And you?" Cassie asked Orochi.

"News to me," Orochi replied.

"We have improved our means of communications between dimensions since you dealt with Requiem," Wendy said.

"I see, then Soma Cruz is responsible for all this?" Orochi asked.

"No, but Emperor Cartman is."

"I have read the file of ERIC Cartman, and he is NOT sophisticated enough to do this sort of operation," the Doctor said. "So, who is REALLY in charge?"

"I don't have to say anything else to you," General Wendy scoffed, as she picked up the water element of the artifact. "After all, I have THIS."

"If there is nothing else, you can get rid of them, henchmen," Beryl said, as she waved off her prisoners.

Just as they were about to be taken away, a trio appear, as they crash through the window of Beryl's office.

"Not again!" Beryl yelled.

"Ha!" Lunar Mask yelled, as she discharged her magic pistols at Beryl's golem henchmen while Detective Ranma Saotome created his magic barrier to keep them back. He then turns towards Rosuto.

"I need you to use those fancy skills to lighten the load, so to speak."

"Got it," Rosuto said, as he moves forward with his Chaos Keyblade. He raised his sword, and struck down, slicing a row of golems in half.

"Nice one," Ranma said.

As Rosuto turns towards the source of the latest crisis, with Chaos Ripper in hand, Wendy seemed not pleased.

"You think you're all that?" Wendy said incredulously.

Rosuto chuckled, with a smile.

"Well, I've been whopping your buds' behinds so far, so...DUH."

"I have just the thing to send you packing, you jerk!" Wendy simply retorted.

"What…a long-winded speech?" Rosuto's replied.

"No, this!"

With that, Wendy activated a gauntlet, which activated her version of the Witchblade.

Rsouto simply had one word.

"Meh."

Wendy growled.

"MEH?" Wendy replied. "You don't even know what I just did!"

"No, really I do. You used a Cloneblade. That's quite hazardous. Time to show you not to play with mystical objects!"

"We'll see about THAT," Wendy said, as she punches the ground.

"Is that all?"

"No."

Suddenly, spikes jut out of the floor, narrowly slicing into Rosuto's skin.

"Whoa!" Rosuto said, as he narrowly avoids getting skewered.

Wendy then raised her free palm, and discharged a repulser beam that knocks Rosuto back on his butt.

"Ow!" Rosuto yelled.

Wendy was now on top of Rosuto.

"I'm going to make you eat those words of yours!" Wendy yelled.

"You know what?" Rosuto said with a grin.

"What?"

"You look cute when you are angry."

"Grrrrr-!"

Significantly distracted, Rosuto removes Wendy's piece of the tablet from left hand, and tosses it towards Orochi.

"Thanks!" Orochi said, as she pockets the piece, after she slinks out of her bonds.

Before Wendy could act, Rosuto produces a battle aura that sends Wendy up in the air.

"Gah!"

"Now, to end this," Rosuto said as he gets up.

"I hope so, because I'm real bored with all this," Cassie said, as she rubbed her wrists.

"You can do it, darling," the Doctor said, as she looked into her compact mirror while applying make-up to her lips, although she was not really paying attention.

"I swear, I get NO respect," Rosuto said, as he shook his head in frustration. He then leaps at a now falling Wendy, and used his 'Hyper-speed Sword Stroke Technique' to remove the Cloneblade from her person.

"Ya-tah!" Rosuto said, as he catches Wendy into his arms, and then lands onto the floor.

"I failed!" Wendy cried, as Rosuto sets her down, before giving her his jacket. "And Cartman will be angry with me!"

Rosuto simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Cherie; Cartman is mine," Rosuto said. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"Really?" Wendy replied.

"Really."

"Aww," said Lunar Mask. "How romantic!"

"That's nice," said Beryl, as she began to crackle with power, as she let go her cat. "Now…GET OUT!"

"Hang on!" Detective Ranma said, as he creates a large, glowing rune circle under his companion's feet.

"How come you don't take this woman out?" Rosuto asked.

"We need a delicate balance in the Magical Underworld," Lunar Mask said. "Trust me, I don't need a power vacuum to create chaos."

"So, you trim the edges to keep the likes of Beryl in check."

"Precisely."

And, with that, everybody vacates the premises, just before Beryl initiates her attack…

Meanwhile, back on Earth-Null…

"Oy," Usagi said, as she slowly became transparent. "I'm sailing…on an open sea…"

"Dealing with her is not good enough, Soma," Emperor Cartman said, as he looked inside the the dungeon. "We have to find out what happened to those jerks who 'Margarine' was dealing with."

"I'll get on it," Soma Cruz said.

"And how are you going to do so?"

"There is a temporal wake on the horizon," Soma said. "It'll force the TARDIS to land. When that happens, it'll create a trail that will lead me to THEM."

"Then, proceed."

"By your command…"

Later, the Doctor and the gang found themselves of Earth-11…

* * *

From the journal of Rosuto Indou:

_Welcome to World Rule 63 (snicker). The personalities of the Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC) and the Senshi here are pretty much the opposite gender version of their usual self...Some things never change. As for the bad guy this time, it was actually Soma himself, sort of. He, like the rest of us, was at the mercies of the nature of the alternate reality. Anyway, he explained that what he did to Cartman was to basically make a new Chaos Force in Requiem's image. I cannot, WILL not, let that happen. Soma and I threw down once again. Soma's old "teleport and attack" schtick was good, true, but I was better…_

* * *

"GAH!" Rosuto said, as he woke up from his sleep. "What the hell happened…?"

He looked around the room, and sees that he was in a modest house. There were the usual decorative features of suburbia plastered all over the wall, including a 'Hang in there!' poster featuring a cat hanging on a branch.

"Wait, why am I here?"

"Good question," said a male blond, as he stretched his limbs. He had long hair, and looked rugged. Unfortunately, he was without clothes.

"What the hell-?"

"You know, you ought to calm down," the male said. "And by the way, you were fantastic last night-"

Rosuto decks the blond male, who was smashed into the wall. However, his reaction to the punch was most curious to the living Chaos Force.

"What was that for?" the male said.

"You had gay sex with me, that's what!" Rosuto said.

"Um, not exactly," the male said, as he points at Rosuto. "You should take a look at yourself."

"Why should I?" Rosuto said, as he looks down his body. "What?"

Just then, a red-haired male and an older gentleman with blond hair rushes into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" the red-haired male said. He then turns towards the blond.

"Did you do something to Rosuto, Usagi?"

"Wait, Usagi?" Rosuto said, as he quickly turns towards the blond man, who waved his hand mockingly with a mischievous grin. "Then- oh."

"Well, he finally gets it," said the older man.

Rostuo sighed, realizing that, on this world, he was a girl. In fact, he recalled that while in mid-transit to their next destination, to claim the next piece of the Tablet of Kismet, they went through a temporal wake, which was a storm that natural occurs, but was annoying to deal with. So, the Doctor needed to land the TARDIS while the disruption passed, only to learn that they entered a dimension that was so strong that they automatically changed to the appropriate genders for that world…

"And I'm a girl here," Rosuto-onna said with resignation.

"Heh, not after last night," Orochi-otoko said with a smile, as he picked up his robe.

"Yeah, but you probably took advantage of me!"

"Actually, it was consensual," Cassie-otoko said.

"No way!"

"Well, here's the proof, actually," the Doctor said, as he tosses a digital camera at Rosuto-onna, who caught it with ease.

Rosuto-onna looks at the still shots of him partying with a few people, including his traveling companions, and then making a complete fool of himself, er, herself.

"How-?"

"According to the Doctor, you lost your drinking stamina, and got totally wasted," Cassie-otoko said. "Plus, you have yet to get used to your new hormone levels."

"So…I was still taken advantage of!"

"Actually, you snuck into my room last night," Orochi-otoko said. "But don't worry, the sex meant nothing-"

"Gah!" Rosuto-onna said, as she threw the entire bed at Orochi-otoko. She then storms out of the room.

"Humph!"

"Wow, it is neat seeing someone else feeling the fury of a woman scorned," Cassie-otoko said.

"Quite," the Doctor replied.

Later, downstairs, the female Rosuto learned that they were in the home of the Tendo family, although a bit changed…

"Really, Ma," Ranko Saotome said, as she continued to eat her meal. "You brought THAT on yourself.

Normally, Cassie-otoko wouldn't be fighting a woman. However, he made the except in Genko's case, after her latest attempt to steal food from her plate.

"Oh, my!" Souna Tendo wailed. "Such violence shouldn't be tolerated here by a poor woman, who is trying to be a good parent to her sons."

"Ma, give it a rest with the over-dramatic, will ya?" said the youngest Tendo brother Akira said. "We're supposes to be martial artists, you know…tough!"

"Now, little brother, you shouldn't speak to Mother like that," said Kasumara gently. "We are martial artists, but of the more gentle form."

"Oh, stop being such a parent, Kasumura," Kenada replied. "Just because Dad died that doesn't mean you can boss us around."

"Um, new people?" said Naburu. "I believe this is yours."

"What is?" Cassie-otoko said, as he accepts a piece a paper from the middle brother. He takes a look at it…

"What?"

"That's for the damages inflicted on my household," Naburu said. "Thus far."

"…"

"Doctor, when are we going to get out of here?" Rosuto-onna asked.

"Soon," the Doctor said, as he drank his tea. "Right now, transversing space and time is difficult."

"Then, how did I get here?" said a blond/white-haired woman with an evil disposition.

"You!" Rosuto-onna yelled, as she stands up. "Um, who are you?"

"Well, I would be Soma Cruz, minus the malehood."

"Oh…yeah!"

"And what's this?" Soma-onna said, as she sniffed the air. "It looks like you lost your virginity!"

"And I helped!" Orochi-otoko said with proud grin. "We're just waiting see if Rosuto is pregnant, so we can pick up the baby stuff next."

"YAHHHHH!" Rosuto yelled, as she drew her sword, and discharge a bolt of energy at Soma-onna, sending her flying out of the house.

"I'll be right back!" Rosuto-onna said, as she stomps out of the house.

"I'm gonna watch!" Ranko said, as she runs out of the room.

"Wait up!" Akira yelled. "I'm supposed to protect you as your fiancé, you know-!"

Cassie-otoko turns towards Orochi-otoko.

"You didn't…?"

"Of course not! I have the powers of a True Immortal. I cannot get pregnant, nor impregnate anyone. At least, not naturally."

"Oh."

"Here you go!" Naburu said with a smile, as he hands Cassie yet another bill for the damages.

"Damn it!" Cassie-otoko replied.

Meanwhile, Soma-onna, after telling Rosuto-onna her master plan, ramped up her fighting skills.

"Catch me if you can!" Soma-onna said, as she moves so fast as to appear in many places at once. "Of course, for an expecting mother…"

"SHUT-UP!" Rosuto-onna said, as she a "Whirlwind Chidori' with her sword. Basically, an electrified tornado.

"Ouch!" Soma-onna said, as she crashed down to the ground. "Oof!"

"Run!" Rosuto-onna raged. "And tell Cartman that I'll be seeing HIM, soon."

"You got it," Soma-onna said, as she disappears into thin air.

Rosuto lands, and begins to cry…

"But I can't have babies now!" Rosuto-onna cried. "I'm not a girl!"

"Don't worry, you're not pregnant," Orochi-otoko said with a smile, as everyone was now outside. "I just wanted you to get mad enough to stop the guy-"

"Orochi no BAKA!" Rosuto-onna said, as she malleted Orochi-otoko.

"Ow!"

"I believe it's time to go," the Doctor said. He then turns towards his hosts.

"And thank you for the lovely tea."

"And thank you for the entertainment," Ranko said.

"And the entertainment," Naburu said, as he holds up a video camera.

"Thank gawd this mishap is over," Cassie said.

Afterward returning to the space-time continuum's corridor, everyone is restored to normal.

"Oh, thank the great maker!" Rosuto said, as he felt himself. "I'm a guy again."

"Indeed," the Doctor replied. "And the rest of us aren't."

"Well, it looks like we can continue on our way, although we should take things slow," Cassie said.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'm getting a nice, long bath," Rosuto said, as he walks away. "And nobody bother me!"

After Rosuto leaves the hub, Cassie turns towards Orochi.

"Really, you should be mindful of your activities, Usagi," Cassie said.

"What?" Orochi replied.

"You should have known better than to be so careless," the Doctor said. "He might have been traumatized from having his world turn upside down like that."

"Fine, I'm sorry for being careless," Orochi said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't tell US, tell HIM," Cassie said.

"Okay, okay," Orochi said, as she walks away. "I'll apologize. Sheesh…"

Rosuto groaned, as he took a nice hot bath.

"I STILL gonna need PLENTY of Brain Bleach after that last world," Rosuto said.

Just then, Orochi peeks inside Rosuto's bathroom.

"Hey," Orochi said.

"Do you mind?" Rosuto said angrily. "I just got into the bath."

"No, I don't. You want to train in the morning?"

"Um, sure."

"Great! I'll see you soon."

"Whatever…"

"Oh, and I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior," Orochi said.

"Apology accepted. Now LEAVE."

"Cool!" Orochi grinned, as she slips away.

Rosuto could only roll his eyes in reply.

Meanwhile, on Earth-Null…

"So, you failed," Emperor Cartman said.

"No, I didn't," Soma said. "I told him everything."

"You WHAT?"

"He'll be here. If we have the other pieces of the tablet, he would want to claim the pieces. If we get them all, then Rosuto will have to come here anyway."

"In other words, I have to deal with him."

"Precisely."

"In the meantime, General Kyle will be waiting for our band of braggarts at their next destination."

"Oh, joy…

The next day…

"We should be arriving at our next destination," the Doctor said, as she adjusts the controls for alternate dimensional insertion. She then turns towards Cassie.

"You better get Rosuto and Usagi up here."

"Right," Cassie said, as she took up a rotary phone, and then dialed up a number to where Rosuto was.

"Bridge to Training Room Three," Cassie said into the receiver.

Down in Training Room Three, Rosuto and Orochi were in a middle of a training session, trading blows using kendo exercises as a means to an end.

"Not bad," Orochi said, as she lifted her bamboo sword. "You're getting better."

"Usagi, I've always been good at the sword," Rosuto said, as he circled his mock opponent. "I've just never bothered to train in heavy gravity."

"That'll be key at our next destination," Usagi said, as thrusts her sword. "It is a known fact that the metals on Earth-29 are heavier than on most other worlds. You may be strong enough to lift them with ease, but you will need to increase your sword proficiency to something at least on par with what you have now."

"Ah."

"Bridge to Training Room Three!" said Cassie over the PA system.

"Go ahead."

"We're about to land. Get up here."

"Got it," Orochi said. She then focused her eyes upon Rosuto.

"Anyway, thanks," Orochi said, as she took off her face mask. And then, she bows in salute.

"You're welcome…"

Upon exiting the TARDIS, the Doctor and crew come upon a horrible scene.

"Oh, my," Orochi said, as she looks around the debris that strewn all over an obviously abandoned palace, which overlooked a dried river bed. The trees around were dead or dying, while the ground was scorched.

"What happened to this place?" Cassie said, as she picked up a broken sword.

"What place is this?" Rosuto asked. He could still smell oil and ember in the air…

"This is 'Rivendall'," the Doctor said, as she read the Elven runes that was etched in the arch that led to the rest of the palace grounds. "It was…a fabulous place."

"Then what happened here-?"

Suddenly, Rosuto's danger sense picked up movement, as he barely notices an arrow heading straight for his head.

"Ulp!" Rosuto said, as he dodges the attack…

"The trees," Cassie said, as she tosses an bow and arrow set at Rosuto, who catches it, notches it, and then discharges the weapon in the notch.

"Ah!" screamed a girl, as she fell towards the ground. Rosuto runs over, and catches her.

"I got…YOU?" Rosuto said in alarm.

Save for the gray skin, red eyes, pointy ears and white hair, she looked like Usagi.

"Unhand me, you braggart!" said the girl, as she beats on Rosuto's chest.

"Hey-!"

"Princess Serena," Orochi said, as she goes over to her dimensional counterpart.

The woodland elf princess stops for a moment to look at Orochi.

"You seem familiar, but your demeanor…is different," Serena said.

"That's because I am in disguise," Orochi replied. "We're on a mission to retrieve a piece of a mystic tablet, called the Tablet of Kismet."

"And we were hoping that Lord Elrond would be here to help us," Cassie said.

"I recognize you as the female guise of Lord Ranma," Serena replied.

"Who is this?" Rosuto asked, as he helped Serena onto her feet.

"This person is Princess Serena, a drow of the Moon Kingdom," the Doctor said. "Her kingdom is one of the few such kingdoms that stand against the Lloth."

"I fear that your assessment might be off, Doctor," Serena said with a sigh.

"You know the Doctor?" Rosuto said in surprise.

"We elf kind can see through guises, based upon one's aura."

"Then, why didn't you see Orochi's?"

"Because sometimes, we cannot see ourselves for what we truly are," Serena said.

"And you're here because…?" Cassie asked.

"Kingdoms from all around have fallen at the hands of a man who wields a power that could be greater than Sauron's," Serena said. "He has reunited the orcs and the uruk-hai, to help him claim a greater power, one that renders the Heavens asunder. I had hope to secure an alliance with the Lord Elrond, but I came too late."

"But who could it be?" Rusuto said.

"I do not know, but we have to reach Prince Ranma, for he could be next."

Deep in the heart of Mordor, General Kyle contemplates his thoughts, as his advisor counsels him.

"My Lord General, we have yet to find the artifact that you are looking for," Saruman said. "However, we have narrowed our search to two places: Minas Tirith, in the heart of Gondor, and the mines of Mordor. Both places will cost at considerable…expense."

Kyle turns towards his adviser.

"I don't care what youse do, I want that freakin' hunk of rock pronto," Kyle said in his New Jersey accent. "Otherwise, somebody's muff cabbage will be pounded, capice?"

"Er, yes, my Lord General," Saruman said. "Of course, our deal still stands, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You get the spoils from the shing-ding, in exchange for my help to help YOU find that rock. Now, get on with it!"

"Yes, my Lord General," Saruman said, as he bows slightly. He was only using this stranger to increase his power. However, even his curiosity as to the power of this artifact…

"By your command…"

After the long ride to "Helm's Deep", our heroes are greeted by the Sailor Scouts of Middle Earth.

"Princess!" said Princess Agatha, as she stilled her fellow warmaiden's steed. Agatha, an analogue to Sailor Jupiter, was the raised amongst the Rangers, and was a descendant of the Kings of Gondor.

"You've returned!"

"Aye, and I have brought friends," said the Drow Princess, as she motioned towards her companions.

"Ah" Agatha replied. "But I take it that you were unable to contact Lord Elrond?"

"Worse than that," Serena sighed. "The darkness that has plagued our lands has also claimed Rivendall."

"Then I fear all may be lost…"

"THAT, I do not think so," the Doctor said.

"And you are…?" Agatha asked.

"I am the Doctor, and I will solve this conundrum of yours, of course."

Pause.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"We better discuss this matter with the other Guardian Warriors," Agatha said.

"There are other Guardian Warriors?" Rosuto asked.

Inside the fortress of "Helm's Deep", they see women and children about, trying to seek a miserable existence as refugees, rather than be set up for slaughter. Those who were warriors were mostly women.

"Who is this?" asked a beautiful Draenei, as she shifted her stance, as she continued to clutch her mystic staff. The Draenei were typically blue-skinned, had hooves for feet, a tail, horns, and small tendrils coming out the sides of her head, two each for each side. She appeared to be the analogue of Sailor Mercury…

"These are adventurers from another world, similar to ours, Kallosa," Serene said. "I know this one."

"She appears dangerous," said a blond warrior maiden.

"And you are…?" Orochi asked. The girl looked liked an analogue of Sailor Venus…

"I am Amora of the Rohan," Amora replied. "And I'm not sure that I trust you."

"I am of the same thought," said a dark-haired girl, and "Night Elf", who looked like Sailor Mars' analogue…

"Victoria, put your mind at ease," Serene said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Why are you here anyway?" Amora asked.

"We're here to retrieve a piece of a powerful artifact, one that could render the Heavens asunder," Cassie said.

"We went to see Lord Elrond, but came across this crisis," Orochi said.

"Then perhaps it is to our mutual benefit that you have arrived in our time of need," said a white-haired woman, who appeared to be injured. She looked like an analogue to Sailor Pluto…

"Kairosa, you should not stress yourself with your injuries," Serene said, as she helped the woman to sit on a large stone in the courtyard.

"Nonsense!" Kairosa said tersely. "I am of the Valar. I will perish when it is time for me to do so…"

"You must be this world's 'guardian of Time'," Cassie said.

"Aye," Kairosa said with a sigh. "And I have heard about you, thanks to my sister-guardians."

"Um, I don't see the other three members of your group," Orochi said. "Of course, I am assuming that there is a complete grouping of nine amongst you."

"You assume correct," Kairosa said. "Princess Alexis of the Sky Riders of the North and Princess Michelle of the Corsair Pirates are gathering allies."

Pause.

"And Princess Heather has been kidnapped by Saruman for her power."

"Well, then," Rosuto said. "We should rescue Princess Heather."

"Easier said than done, stranger," Amora said. "Princess Heather is in Mordor, and I doubt that we have the resources to save her."

"Leave that to me," Rosuto said, as he turns towards the exit, and begins to leave…

"Rosuto, do you even know where you are going?" Cassie said with a smirk.

"I do not, but I am willing to try."

"Do, or do not, but never try," said Orochi, as she puffed on her long pipe while speaking in a sage-like manner.

"Oh, knock it off," Cassie said drolly. She then turns towards Kairosa.

"Look, we are going to help you see this thing through, and stop whoever is causing you grief. But the primary objective is to locate a piece of a special tablet."

"You mean the Emblem of Fire?" Kaisora said. "One of the pieces of the Tablet of Kismet?"

"How did you know that?"

"I am a guardian of Time, and of the Valar. I knew that you would seek Elrond's help, which is why I sent Serena to Rivendall, even though it was a futile mission."

"If you knew that, then where is Lord Elrond?" Serena asked.

"I had warned Elrond of the impending crisis, which why he had moved his people to Lothlorien before the arrival of the Fat King's warlords."

"You're talking about Eric Cartman, eh?" Rosuto asked.

"Indeed, Lord of Chaos," Kaisora said. "He is the most dangerous of all the Fat King's generals, because he is most protective of that which is precious to him."

Pause.

"But I know where the Emblem of Fire is, but it is in a place where you do not want to go."

"And where is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Moira."

"That is a deadly place for the living," said the Draenei scholar said.

"Nothing to it," Rosuto said confidently. "We will go to where we need to go-"

"Wait," Serena said. "I will accompany Rosuto to Morder to rescue Heather."

"Meanwhile, I'll use my TARDIS to get your people to safety," the Doctor said. "Just let me know where you need to go."

"You have the means to do so?" Amora asked.

"I'm the Doctor. There is very little that I can't do."

"Except for holding one's liquor," Cassie said.

"Posh!"

"Meanwhile, Usagi and I will get that emblem from Moira," Cassie said, as she turns towards Orochi, who looked on to see puffing away at her pipe.

"That is a dangerous place, filled with orc and balrogs, as well as other monsters," Kaisora said solemnly.

"Eh," Cassie replied.

"Then I will give you the map, where the Emblem of Fire is located," Kaisora said. "And I wish you best of luck in your endeavors…"

"Well, it's action time!" Rosuto said, as he fisted the air. "Alright!"

And so, our heroes separated, and went on to their respective missions. Of course, nothing was easy for either one of them…

"Ha!" Orochi yelled, as she pummeled the face of a balrog, as Cassie choked the creature from behind.

"Gawd, I really, REALLY hate Mondays," Cassie said, as she looked down. She, Orochi and the balrog were about to hit the Seas of Oblivion at terminal velocity…

At least they found the Emblem of Fire like they supposed to.

"RRRWWAAAAR!" the balrog yelled, as it tried to grab Orochi.

"Ha!" Orochi said, as she leaped out the way of the grab. "Take this! Spiral Serpent Spike!"

Orochi unleashed what appeared to be a bright, pink snake made out of energy, spirals out of the palm of her hands, and directly into the balrog's heart, killing him instantly.

"Ya-Tah!" Orochi yelled, as she danced the gig.

"NOW is NOT the time for a victory dance, you know!" Cassie said.

Meanwhile, Serena and Rosuto sneak into the fortress of General Kyle, the former .

"I think we're here," Serena said, as she and Rosuto climb on top of one of the spires. "But we can't reach Heather's position from here without running into some of the men of the Fat King's warlord."

"Allow me," Rosuto said, as he brings out a crossbow, and shoots it off…

"Ah," Serena said, as she sees that Rosuto had tied a rope to the arrow that was now imbedded into the other spire. Rosuto then made sure that the rope was secured on both ends, before reaching for the Drow princess.

"Ready?" Rosuto asked.

"Ready," Serena said, as she held onto Rosuto.

And thus, the pair slid across to the other side, where Heather was being kept…

Heather was mulling over the direction of her life, when she sees a man and an old friend climbing into the window.

"Serena!" Heather said.

"We come to rescue you," Serena said. She then motions towards her companion.

"This is Rosuto."

"Hey," Rosuto said with a wave. "The heroes are here."

"And so are the villains," said a broad, masculine man with red curly hair, as he stepped out of a field of invisibility with his arms folded behind his back. With him, was Saruman.

"Oh, no!" Serene said, as she places her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"As you can see, Lord General, I knew that they would be here for her," Saruman said.

"Indeed," General Kyle said. "Now, I have leverage, so that when the Emblem of Fire is recovered, we can take it for ourselves."

Rosuto looks around, and then checks his watch.

"Well, look at the time," Rosuto said. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to…RUN!"

Rosuto grabs Heather, and they and Serene leapt out of the tower.

"Fools!" Saruman said. "There isn't an escape-!"

Just then, the TARDIS rises to eye-level, just as Rosuto and his companions get inside.

"Sorry for not staying to chat, but we have places to go," the Doctor said, just before closing the door. The TARDIS then takes off for Minas Tirith.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Saruman said.

"Never mind that," General Kyle said, as he begins to walk away. "Alert our armies. We have an invasion to initiate."

"At once, Lord General…"

After assembling a great horde, General Kyle was ready to act.

"I want this city to be burnt to the ground," Kyle said, as he steadied his horse. "YOU HEAR ME?"

The orcs, orgres and Uruk-hai roared with approval.

Meanwhile, Prince Ronald and Captain Robert (analogues of Ranma and Ryouga respectively) surveyed the scene.

"It appears that the warlord of the Fat King will charge us straight on, my Prince," Robert said.

"Then, light the signal," Ronald replied.

"Light the signal!" Robert yelled.

A signal is lit…

"There's the signal," Rosuto said, as he sees the tiny light, as it sailed over head.

"Guardians, we save our world, here and now," said Serena, as she raised her Moon Sword, as she turned to face General Kyle's forces. Princess Amelia will use her sky riders to attack from above, while Princess Michelle will attack from the rear by boat with her pirate Corsicans. Meanwhile, Lord Elrond and his forces will attack from the other side. Thus, Kyle's forces would be trapped. She then turns towards her general.

"You're ready?" Serena said.

"Ready," Rosuto said. He then turns towards his army.

"Forward!

And with that, the battle to save this new age begins…

Rosuto hacked and slashed his way through a horde of Orcs, as he tried to find the leader of this bunch.

"I can't BELIEVE Cartman and his goons...ruining the peace that this world needs."

As he fought his way through the Orcs, he used all forms of combat; by the time he was done, Orc corpses lay everywhere, mangled in countless ways. Eventually, he found Kyle...

"Kyle, you of all people want to serve Cartman?"

Kyle yelled back at Rosuto.

"I don't have any choice! If I don't do what Cartman says..."

Rosuto realized instantly.

"Your family, eh?" Rousto replied. "OK, then...Come on!"

In the end, Kyle relented under Rosuto's might, and gave up his quest for victory, and surrendered peacefully. Meanwhile, Saruman made a strategic exit, so that he might one day plot again…

Sometime after the victory celebration, it was time for the TARDIS to move on.

"Thank you for everything," Prince Ronald said, as he had an attendant give a chest of treasures to our heroes.

"And come back anytime," Serene said, as she kissed Rosuto on the check.

"Thanks," Rosuto replied. He then turns to look at Orochi.

"Don't get any ideas," Orochi said.

"Hey, I was only thinking about…it, you know…"

Meanwhile, our heroes travel to their next destination, in order to give the TARDIS some time to repair itself…

"Where are we heading now?" Rosuto asked.

"Not sure, but for some reason, we're about to land on Earth-8," the Doctor said, as she piloted her craft.

"What world is that?"

"It's the world where our counterparts died defeating their final foes," Cassie said. "My counterpart died at the hands of Saffron."

"And mine died at the hands of Sailor Chaos," Orochi said. "Since then, there haven't been a Nerima Wrecking Crew or a Sailor Scout active, not that it matters, since our 'arch-rivals' were done."

"Well, we can all hope for some nice retirement," the Doctor said, as she landed the TARDIS. "There, I think we have landed."

"Where at?" Rosuto asked.

"The outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia, in North America, I believe."

"Good, because I need to go shopping for some 'Coca-Cola' memorabilia while I'm here," Orochi said, as she steps out of the TARDIS…

"Doc, I think I'm picking up something unusual," Cassie said.

"And that is…?"

"I'm not detecting any kind of activity from standard telecommunications sources," Cassie said.

"Um, guys…?" Orochi said, as she called back inside.

"Just a minute," the Doctor said, as she took a look at the monitors. "You're right…"

"GUYS!" Orochi yelled.

"Rosuto, make yourself useful and see what Usagi wants," Cassie said.

"Um, sure," Rosuto said, as he steps outside of the TARDIS.

"I believe that the airways are totally dead," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, Ranma, you two better get out here," Rosuto called out.

"You know, you could just tell us what it is," the Doctor said, as she and Cassie walk outside the TARDIS.

"Probably got stopped by a cop for doing something again," Cassie said, as she and the Doctor suddenly sees strings of rotten corpses strewn across streets.

"What hell…?"

"Oh, my," the Doctor said, as she looked around while frowning. "We landed in the middle of a holocaust of some kind-"

"Uhhhhhh," said a voice on the side of them.

All eyes turn towards corpses that were slowly walking towards them.

"More like a zombie apocalypse," Cassie said. "God, I hate zombies."

"Doctor, what should we do," Rosuto said, as he aims his gun.

"If I recall, decapitation should be sufficient," the Doctor said. "I hope."

"You hope?"

"Well, there are all kinds of 'undead'."

"Great," Rosuto said, as he discharged his weapon, severing the head of the lead zombie in the process. As the headless body fell, Rosuto stops to examine his handiwork.

"It looks like decapitation works wonders."

"Let's just hope so," Orochi said. "From my dealings, we should avoid close quarter contact as much as possible."

"Correct," the Doctor said. "We don't know the consistency of the virus that is animating the corpse."

"Got it," Rosuto said, as he discharged his weapon over, and over again…

After getting some breathing room, Cassie took an assessment of Atlantis, and the surroundings of the city. Meanwhile, Orochi was hard at work formulating an inoculation serum for the four of them…

"What's that?" Rosuto asked.

"I'm boosting our immune system to fight off the zombie virus, in case we get into a scarp with the zombies," Orochi said, as she looked into a powerful microscope. "I took some samples from 'the walking dead'; you know…the ones that you dispatched."

"Why not simply find a cure?"

"Because there is no such thing as 'curing a virus'," the Doctor said. "You either have a strong immune system to fight off the effects of the virus, or you don't. And if you do have a strong enough immune system, the virus with die or adapt. If it adapts, you become a carrier."

"Bummer," Rosuto said, as he looks towards the entrance of the TARDIS. "Where's Ranma now?"

"She scoping out the city, taking an assessment of our situation," the Doctor said. "We picked up life signs throughout the city, so I sent her out to see if they need assistance-"

Just then, the door to the TARDIS opens up.

"Unhand me, you bitch," said a white man with a Southern drawl and a crew cut, as Cassie pushes him inside.

"Just shut up, will ya?" Cassie replied, as she closes the door behind her.

"I told you not to pick up strays," the Doctor said tersely.

"Well, this couldn't be helped," Cassie said, as she referred to her angry companion. "I found this one handcuffed to the roof, just as it was about to be overrun by zombies."

"As much as I appreciate the save, I don't see why I have to come with ya," the man said. "I got bastards to off."

"And that's why you are with me, since you obviously haven't been paying attention to the situation."

"Huh," said the man, as he looks around the Bridge of the TARDIS. "So, you ladies got yourselves a fancy magic box, huh?"

"Yes, my 'box' is extraordinary," Orochi said with a grin, which received some stares. "What? It's called levity."

"And I'm not a 'lady'," Rosuto said.

"With that pretty hair of yours, China-man?" the man said with a smirk.

"Just tell us your name, sir," the Doctor said impatiently.

"The name's 'Merrill Dixon', a son of the South," said Merrill in a cocky manner.

"Well, Merrill Dixon, son of the South, let me clarify a few things," the Doctor said in a terse manner. "As far as I'm concerned, your life is as worthless as those zombies out there. So, you have two choices: behave as a human being, or be flat on your rear.. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Merrill replied. "But just so you know, you don't scare me."

"'Scare you'? Sir, I've done worse to people in your position, so do not TEST me. Is that clear?"

For a long time, Merrill simply stares at the Doctor.

"I like it when you Brits are fierce," Merrill said with a cocky smile. "I like that."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, across town, a rift opens up, and a masked man with a hood and cape appear.

"I have to find them," said Mysterion, as he lands on his feet. "They have to know about what 'fat ass' is up to-"

"Uhhhhhhh," said a zombie, as he and his fellow zombies were about to converge on his position.

"Ah, hell!" Mysterion yelled in frustration. "Zombies-?"

Meanwhile, across town, our heroes decided to check in on a hospice, managed and protected by Latino gangs, when something new happens…

"Hey, bro!" said a younger white man, as he hugs his brother Merrill. "We thought you were killed or something!"

"No thanks to this…female, Darryl!" said Merrill, as he motions towards Cassie.

"Gee, you're welcome," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Who are you people?" asked a man who was obviously a Kentucky Sheriff.

"You seem to be a long ways off, constable," said the Doctor.

"Just answer the man's question, okay?" said a black man.

"We're actually traveling between worlds," Orochi said.

"You're kidding," said an asian young man.

"No, really," Orochi said, as she pops up a holographic disk, and showed the fifty-two duplicate worlds of Earth. "We're from another Earth, just like this one, except that it's not run by zombies."

"I KNEW that there is something strange about those women!" said Merrill. "They're freaks or something!"

"Unless you're talking about me in bed, I don't think so."

"You got to be kidding," said the Sherriff.

"My companion is correct, I'm afraid,' the Doctor said with annoyance. "There is infinite number of worlds, of Earths, but these are clustered together based upon the relationship of two people…"

A hologram of Ranma and Usagi appear.

"Oh, so it's the Chinks fault?" Darryl said.

"Shut the hell up, will ya?" Rosuto yelled. "They are Japanese."

"Same difference."

"What is so special about those two?" the Sherriff asked.

"On each world, there is a version of this couple," the Doctor said, as various versions of Ranma and Usagi appear, although they were very similar in appearance. "However, on this world, this couple died before the zombie apocalypse occurred."

"What is so special about them?" asked the black man.

"Each world had an outbreak of zombies. However, they were around at crucial moments to stop the outbreak from either spreading or starting."

"I get it now!" said the Korean kid. "A divergent point occurred, resulting in a zombie apocalypse, because they weren't around to deal with it."

"Bingo," the Doctor said.

"Well, other than knowing what's so special about those two, that's not going to help us now, you know," Merrill said.

"Actually, it might help if we know more about the disease," Cassie said. "We're already formulating a vaccine, but we need more data."

"You have cure?" the Sherriff said.

"No, not yet. We developed to vaccine that was tailored to us. We need more resources to create a cure."

"The CDC could be working on one that I've heard about" said the Korean young man.

"We should got there now," said the Sheriff.

"Not yet," said a masked man.

"Mysterion!" Orochi said.

"Yes, I have something to give you," Mysterion said, as he tossed the package to Orochi. "Be sure to brief our friends about what he must do."

Pause.

"I'm off!" Mysterion said, as he slipped into a rift, and disappears.

"What the hell was that?" the Sherriff said.

"Never mind that," Cassie said. "We secure this place with supplies and stuff, and then we move on."

"Right!" Rosuto said. "Let's go…"

And thus, a world becomes saved by the efforts of our friends, the heroes…

Then, the Doctor and company go on to Earth-35, also known as "Gamma-Earth"…

"Okay, Rosuto," Cassie said, as she presents a medical hypo-spray to Rosuto, who was eating a sandwich. "I need some skin."

"What?" Rosuto said with a frown.

"We're going to 'Gamma-Earth'," Orochi said, as she continued to type on her personal access data device (PADD). "The moment anything non-gamma radiated steps unto that world, there is a good chance that said individual will become gamma radiated. Eventually, upon reaching saturation point, the person will have the potential to transform into some gamma-radiated 'id', if there is a significant shock to the system."

"That doesn't sound like a particularly bad thing," Rosuto said thoughtfully.

"It is, if you become some monster," Cassie said.

"Again, it doesn't sound like a particularly bad thing."

"Riiiiight," Cassie said, as she administers the shot. "There."

"What about you and the snake lady?"

"We don't need it," Orochi said. "We already ARE gamma-enhanced."

"Oh, so you're depriving me of more power?"

"You're too egotistical as it is," the Doctor said, as she enters the room.

"What about the Doctor?"

"I'm immune to low-level of radiation, thank you very much," the Doctor said. "But I did get a shot for THIS next leg of our journey."

"And that is…?"

"Gamma-Earth started like any other Earth," Cassie said, as she switches on a holographic image of the aforementioned planet. "I had my ten-year training journey, had my misadventures with the usual weirdoes, beat Saffron, and had my wedding disaster."

"Meanwhile, I became 'Sailor Moon', after a magical being found by a guardian cat, reformed the Sailor Scouts, pledged my love to a young man, who turned out to be my reincarnated love, defeated all the minions of Chaos, and then defeated Chaos itself by sealing it away."

"Those are the events that occurred that have generally been consistent throughout the 52 worlds," the Doctor said, as she activated a separate screen. "The divergent point was when Samuel Sterns, also known as the Leader, successfully detonated a gamma-bomb within Earth's atmosphere, turning all the gamma-radiated beings."

"Sounds like a ball," Rosuto said. "So, why are we going there?"

"Pit stop, mainly. The radiation on Earth will be enough to refuel the secondary power systems of the TARDIS."

"Ah."

"But I want to make sure that YOU know not to get into trouble," Cassie said. "We have enough trouble as it is."

"Spoil sport."

After the TARDIS arrives, Rosuto was the first to survey the scene. He looked around, seeing devastation all over the city they had landed in. Rosuto then frowned at such destruction, but as usual, he had a joke.

"What happened?" Rosuto though aloud. "Is Godzilla hopping around, making Tokyo city his playground?"

As if on cue, a crowd of Hulks appeared. Rosuto, again, had a snarky comment.

"Oh great; the Hulk serum became a popular drug around here?"

Before he could get an explanation, the crowd of Hulks played dog-pile on Rosuto...

"Arrgh-!"

And then, the Doctor and the rest step out of the TARDIS as well.

"Rosuto, quit playing around, and help me set up these collectors," Cassie said, as she sets down the panels.

"I'm…trying to," Rosuto said, as he made a face. He looked like he was about to produce a flatulence sound. However, he utilized a "Force Burst", a special ability that allows a person to create a psychokinetic wave on all fronts. It was ability, among others, that Rosuto has been learning lately from the only two Force users around: Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, since there were none left in the Universe. And between training under the watch of his teachers, Rosuto utilized their holicrons and the Doctor's simulators to engage in role-playing exercises, with his favorite session being that of the one featuring the legendary "Starkiller", an apprentice to the infamous Sith Lord Darth Vader. Now, that he considered to be his favorite…

Nevertheless, the so-called "padawan" has progressed further than expected, and will be soon considered to be an "adept" Force user upon recognition of his teachers.

"Hu-wah!" Rosuto said, as he threw off the hulks. He then looks about and sees the hulks flee.

"Guess I'll have to Force my way through you jerks."

"Really?" Orochi said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, seriously…REALLY?"

"Hey, it's all part of being a hero," Rosuto said, as he thumps his chest.

"Yeah, in your mind," Cassie said. "Just help me set things up, so we can get this over with?"

"How long will this process take, Doctor?" said Rosuto, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Baring the usual nonsense, we should be done within six hours."

"Cool," Rosuto said, as he got to work setting up the panels with his companions…

Meanwhile, in some secret lair…

"So, we have visitors," the Leader said with a smirk. He then turns towards a dashing, white-haired man.

"Why should I help you, again?" asked the Leader. "I have what I need."

"Do you, now?" Soma Cruz asked. "Let me tell you what happened to YOUR counterpart on THEIR Earth…"

Soma quickly tells the Leader that his counterpart had been killed by Cassie and Orochi, after defeating that counterpart in a humiliating way.

"What?" the Leader yelled.

"Yes. So, if nothing else, you could look at the situation as avenging your honor, or challenging yourself."

"Ah," the Leader said. "You know how to stroke my ego. But, I have a slightly better idea…"

As the Leader speaks of his plans, Soma begins to grin.

"Ah, even better," Soma replied. "Nice."

"So, it's time to kill two birds with one stone, before I intervene," the Leader said, as he presses a button on his control panel. "Now, it is time to watch the chaos unfold…"

A short while later…

"Ah, good job, I must say," Rosuto said, as he looked at his handiwork. With panels up, the collection of the ambient radiation can begin in earnest.

"Yeah, you did well," Cassie said. "That correspondence diploma certainly paid off."

"Humph," Rosuto said, as he turns away. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Well, don't stray too far," the Doctor said.

"We're not coming after you, if you mix it up with a local!" Orochi yelled.

"If I do, I hope it's a big, busty green chick, so I can live out my 'Star Trek' fantasies," Rosuto said, as he gave thumbs his nose at Orochi before walking away.

"Tch," Orochi said.

As Rosuto walked through the wrecked city that used to be Tokyo, he couldn't help wonder why he felt like he was being watched…

"It feels like I'm being watched," Rosuto said, as he looked around.

From above, three shadow figures were staring down on Rosuto.

"He's the one?" said one.

"He's the one," said another. "In a few moments, he won't sense your presence."

"Is that a fact, brainy sister?" said yet another, but in a bored expression.

"I have the power to do what we must, especially if we are to prevent the Leader from extending his control here."

"Then let ME take him!" the first figure said.

"You may," said the second.

"Do you need help, sister?" said the third.

"I don't need your help! I'm the strongest one there is!"

And with that, the first figure leaps down to attack Rosuto…

Rosuto frowned, as he no longer sense a presence. And then, it dawned on him.

"It's a trap-!" Rosuto yelled aloud, as a powerful, gamma-enhanced fist nearly smashed Rosuto into the ground.

"Arrgh-!" Rosuto yelled, and was surprised at the fury of what he felt as "raw emotion" personified.

"Hulkane SMASH!" said the Gammazon, as she attacked Rosuto again, as she brought her fist down.

"Hey!" Rosuto said, as he leaps out of the way.

"You work for the Leader!" Hulkane yelled, as she swung her fists. "You will be smashed."

As Rosuto ducks and weaves, he performs a jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu: Gate of Rashomon!" Rosuto yells.

A demonic-looking gate pops up from the ground, and intercepted Hulkane's blows.

"Hey!" Hulkane complained, as she continued rain down blows onto the gate.

"There has to be a way to remedy this situation," Rosuto complained.

"Your demise, big boy," said another gamma-enhanced vixen, as she landed behind Rosuto. Instead of being green, she was red in complexion, and had yellow, glowing eyes.

"The names 'Red Hulkasumi'," Red Hulkasumi (or just "Rulkasumi") said, as she suddenly grabs Rosuto from behind. "Say goodnight, 'Gracie'…"

Before Rosuto could do anything, a sharp pain lanced through his mind, breaking his concentration.

"Arrgh-!" Rosuto screamed.

"Now," said a green-skinned, large headed version of Nabiki Tendo, known as "The Director", as she floated down to the ground using her psycho-kinetic abilities. Unlike her sisters, her power was mental. Besides being a super-genius, she possessed powerful psychic abilities. In this particular case, she used it to stun the newly-promoted Chaos Lord.

"Right," the Rulkasumi said, as she began to drain the energy from Rosuto until he passed out. Red gamma-enhanced beings cannot maximize their strength levels like the green variety can, but made up the difference by manipulating energy, including absorbing it. Still, they were strong creatures nevertheless, and were no less formidable.

By the time Rulkasumi drained Rosuto of his energy, he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"A pity that I have to do this to a stud muffin," Rulkasumi said with a sigh.

"Aww, I wanted to be the one to defeat him!" Hulkane yelled.

"Calm down, sister," the Director said, as she lifted Rosuto's still form with her mind. "You might get that chance, when this man's friends come for him…"

**

* * *

**

_Thus far: Our heroes have secured the fragments of the Tablet of Kismet from Professor Choas (Wind), Wild Wendy (Water) and Jersey Kyle (Fire), with Emperor Cartman possessing one of the fragments already (Heart), which was given to him by the mysterious Soma Cruz. Now, with one more fragment left, time will only tell if Cartman with succeed, even if the mysterious vigilante, Mysterion, helping out…_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the TARDIS…

"You noticed something?" Orochi asked, as she looked up from her reading.

"Come to think of it, yeah," Cassie asked, as she looked around. "Where's that idiot now?"

"Ranma, behave," the Doctor said.

"Sorry, but the guy reminds me too much of the worst parts of my personality-"

Suddenly, a large object lands close to the TARDIS with a thunderous roar. When the smoke cleared, there was a gamma-version of Ranma Saotome and a scaly version of Ryouga on the scene.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cassie said, as she rolled her eyes, as she sets down her tool box. She was working on upgrading the phone system of the outside slot on the TARDIS, since the vehicle did have the characteristics of the old-style blue, British police box…

"Who are you, and who do work for?" the Doctor asked drolly.

"Hulkma and Scales work for Leader!" Hulkma yelled. "You come with Hulkma and Scales, or we SMASH!"

"Oh, brother," the Doctor said, as she rolled her eyes. "I miss the days when a super-villain or foe would engage in witticism…"

The Doctor then turned towards her companions.

"DO take care of this," the Doctor said.

"Right," Cassie said, as she rolled her neck. She then turns towards Orochi.

"Ready?"

"Standard or otherwise?" Orochi asked.

"I'll go standard, you go otherwise," Cassie said.

"Cool!" Orochi said, as she crouches a bit, before transforming into her red, gamma form. "Hu-wah!"

Cassie did the same, but remained green.

"Now, to kick…my butt," Cassie-gamma said, as points towards her counterpart. She then beckons Hulkma.

"Come on, big boy, unless you're not 'manly' enough to deal with me."

"RRRAAAWWRRR!" Hulkma roared, as he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Orochi-gamma and Scales were already mixing it up.

"Whoa," Orochi-gamma said, as she parried or blocked the blows. She already sensed that Scales was the equivalent of the Abomination, but had the skills to use his strength effectively. She could certainly hold her own, but she preferred a much more…satisfying resolution to her battle. And if this version of Ryouga was the same as the one she knew, then Orochi-gamma knew exactly what to do…

"Ryouga-kun?" Orochi-gamma asked.

"What?" Scales asked, as he threw a side-kick that Orochi-gamma ducked.

"Check out…these," Orochi-gamma said, as she revealed her ample…bosom.

Scales takes one last look of Orochi-gamma's assets, and had a major nose bleed.

"Urk!" Scales yelped, as he falls into a state of unconsciousness.

"Heh."

Meanwhile, Cassie-gamma and Hulkma were mixing it up.

"Guess what?" Hulkma yelled, as he and Cassie-gamma traded blows. "Hulkma the strongest there is around here!"

"Well, guess what?" Cassie-gamma replied, as she enhanced her strength, by tapping into nature itself, using Senjutsu to enhance her body. She didn't have to stand still to do so, having perfected the original technique by becoming one with the Earth itself.

"I'm not from around here!" Cassie-gamma said, as she crouches slightly before throwing an upper-cut. However, it was not just an upper-cut she threw, but rather a-

"Dragon Rising Ascension!" Cassie-gamma said, as she connected her fist to Hulkma's jaw. The force of the blow inadvertently created a crater and shockwave, while elevating Hulkma beyond the stratosphere.

"Arrrrghhhhhh-!"

"Where did you send him?" the Doctor said, as she lowered her fancy binoculars, after watching Hulkma sail away.

"In orbit or the Moon," Cassie-gamma said, as she relaxed a bit. "That should take care of him for a while."

"And my opponent's out," Orochi-gamma said, as she pokes at the still unconscious Scales. She then turns towards Cassie-gamma.

"We better find Rosuto."

"Yeah, let's," Cassie-gamma said. She then turns back to the Doctor.

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll find," the Doctor said dismissively. "Just retrieve our friend, and keep your contact with these inhabitants to a minimum."

"Right…"

With that, Orochi-gamma and Cassie-gamma begins their search…

Meanwhile, Rosuto wakes up.

"Where am…I?" Rosuto said, as he rubs his head. "I feel so…weak…"

"Be lucky that my sister didn't drain your life completely," said the Director, as she floated towards Rosuto.

Rosuto looks at the Director, and blinks his eyes.

"What an interesting head you have," Rosuto said with a smirk.

"It is but a small price to pay, to protect my family, Rosuto Indou."

"You know my name?"

"That's because she read your mind, idiot!" said Hulkane, as she growled. "Because of YOU, I never got a chance to properly fight you!"

Rosuto then realizes something: he was stripped naked.

"Um…huh?"

"That would be me," said Rulkasumi, as she raises her hand. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't…packing any device that would trace the Leader to our secret base."

"I hardly doubt that," Rosuto said with a smirk. "That's not the housewife version of you that I know."

"Oh, please," Rulkasumi said with a smirk. "Like I ever want to go back to THAT persona…"

"But what's all this anyway?"

"I can explain," said the Director. "Ever since the Leader turned our world to hell, I and a few of our allies have been fighting a war to prevent him from taking over the world completely. Unfortunately, it's not easy to do, since most of us lack self-control."

"Or restraint," Rosuto said, as he eyes the other Tendo sisters.

"With Hulkma and Scales now under the control of the Leader, naturally, we're suspicious of anyone being here that is not accounted for," the Director said.

"What about this world's Sailor Scouts?"

"Under the control of the Leader, I'm afraid."

"Bummer."

"Normally, we have ways to detect the movements of other gamma enhanced beings. So when your companions arrived, we were perplexed by these new signatures."

"You're talking about Orochimaruko and Lady Cassandra," Rosuto offered.

"Exactly. I needed to interrogate you, to try to understand these new variables, when you had gone off by yourself."

The Director then turns towards her sisters.

"Naturally, my sisters helped."

"They seem to know their stuff," Rosuto said. "Good tactical planning, I might add."

"Humph," Hulkane said, as she turns up her nose. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. I would love to spar with you sometime."

"Um, I would like that," Hulkane said with a broad smile.

"Enough with this foreplay," Rulkasumi said, as she turns towards her sister the Director. "Now what?"

By mental remote, the Director activates a view screen.

"It appears that your friends have arrived," the Director said.

The Director turns to look at Rosuto.

"We'll let you go when we get on top."

"Cool," Rosuto said. He then turns towards Rulkasumi.

"Um, can I get my clothes back?"

"Sure," Rulkasumi said, as she saunters off to retrieve them.

"She hasn't been the same since her enhancement," the Director said, as she shook her head.

"I miss the old her," Hulkane replied. "Now, she likes being a pervert."

"I don't think that's a bad thing, actually," Rosuto said with a lecherous grin.

"Yeah, YOU would say THAT…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"It appears that we've found the secret lair of my counterpart, how deliciously ironic," the Leader said, as observes the monitors. He then turns towards Soma.

"You will be informed when your…request has been fulfilled, Mr. Cruz."

"So, I take it that these gals are up to the task," Soma said, as he points to nine, shadowy figures.

"They are, Mr. Cruz. In fact, I will be participating on this particular assignment."

"You do that," Soma said, as he begins to fade from this world.

Meanwhile…

"What should we do, Ranma?" Orochi-gamma said, as she was looking at her enhanced chest, thanks to be in her gamma form. She was much interested in showing off in the mirror back at the TARDIS than chase after her chaotic "student" and friend Rosuto Indou…

"Well, we can wait for the people to bring out Rosuto, since they know that we know that they are THERE," Cassie-gamma replied, as she closed her eyes. She could sense the ambient gamma radiation that existed through everything, with the highest concentration coming from living beings…

"Now we know," Orochi-gamma said with a smirk, as she began to touch her chest.

"Stop that, will ya?" Cassie-gamma said with annoyance.

"Hey, when all this is over, we can poise in that French magazine 'Oui'."

Before Cassie-gamma could respond, by saying how stupid that idea was, she felt a shift in the air…

"They're coming," Cassie-gamma said. "I sense their approach…"

The ground erupts, as Hulkane pushes away a heavy door up and away.

"Wait there," Hulkane said to Cassie-gamma and Orochi-gamma, as she was followed by the Director and Rulkasumi, who was carrying a bound Rosuto.

'Huh, who would have thought that the Nabiki of this world would have such a big head?' Cassie-gamma thought.

"{I heard that}!" the Director said telepathically.

"Hey!" Cassie-gamma yelled. "Stay out of my head!"

Rosuto surveys the scene…

"How come you get to have a hulk form, and I don't?" Rosuto complained.

"Not now, Rosuto," Orochi-gamma replied. "We've already gone through why you can't become a gamma-being."

Pause.

"So there. Nyah!"

Rosuto merely rolled his eyes.

"So, this is Ranma-baby's counterpart, eh?" Rulkasumi said, as she eyes Cassie-gamma's form while licking her lips. "Delicious…"

"Wow," Orochi-gamma said. "This Kasumi is such a pervert…"

Pause.

"My kind of woman, I think."

"Pick up your dates on your own time," Cassie-gamma said.

"So, you're like my Ranma, huh?" Hulkane said, as she looks at Cassie-gamma.

"Why are you nude?" Cassie-gamma asked. Hulkane appeared slightly larger and more muscular than her own gamma-form…

"I like my look, okay?" Hulkane said with annoyance. "You want to make something of it?"

"Um…"

"Hey, hello?" Rosuto said. "Hostage over here?"

"We see you, so shut up," Orochi-gamma said. She then focuses on the Director.

"What do you want?"

"You can take your friend, for starters," the Director said, as she used her telekinetic abilities to move Rosuto over to his companions.

"Oof!" Rosuto said.

"And the other thing?" Cassie-gamma asked.

"We need your help in stopping the Leader, once and for all," the Director said. "I have figured out a way to at least unlock the gamma-radiated genes that exists within all of humanity, so that everyone can transform back to normal. It's not a total cure, but at least it's a start to one."

"And you can't do that as long as the Leader is around to re-lock the mutant genes."

"Precisely. Unfortunately, the Leader has been able to dominant the minds of those gamma-enhanced beings who do not have the mental capacity to withstand his assault."

"So that's how my counterpart and Ryouga's were acting like savages."

"Again, precisely. It's bad enough that the Leader has taken over, but humanity cannot progress if all of us are dominated by our darker sides."

"Question: how come your sisters are enthralled or something?" Orochi-gamma asked.

"We're family, that's why, you bimbo!" Hulkane said.

"My mental powers strengthen our resolve for justice," the Director said.

"And I am able to manipulate the ambient gamma radiation to negate the Leader's influence," Hulkasumi replied with a shrug.

"You don't say…"

"Alright," Cassie-hulk said. She then looks up.

"Doc, you got that?"

A holographic image of the Doctor appears.

"What a dreadful place, this is," the Doctor said.

"You've been spying on US?" Hulkane said angrily.

"'Monitoring' is the word I would use in this case," the Doctor said. She then turns towards the Director.

"Nice look, by the way."

"I do not know what to say," the Director said, not sure if she should take the remark as a compliment.

"What do you want?" Hulkasumi said.

"I have been going over your situation, with my companions acting as my eyes and ears, and came up with a solution of sorts."

"And that is…?"

"You have the method of bleeding off the gamma radiation in the environment, but I have the means," the Doctor said. "If we work together, we might be able to drain the excess radiation completely."

"But the potential for re-gamma enhancement will be still there," the Director said.

"Of course. Your cells have been altered to absorb gamma radiation that exists naturally. But, it will be a simple matter of monitoring the build-up levels using simple devices."

"I see, like a testing meter of sorts," the Director said. "Other devices can be made to bleed off the excess radiation, once there is sufficient build up within the mutated cells."

"Like the equivalent of a diabetes meter," Orochi-gamma said.

"That won't solve the problem with the collapse of civilization, though," Cassie-gamma said. "Once the Leader loses control, then there will be chaos."

"Someone said 'chaos'?" Rosuto said, as his ears perked up.

"Shut up, Rosuto. The big kids are speaking now."

"Shutting up…"

"I thought of that, and wanted to implant a meme within the world's population during this process," the Director said. "That should keep the population calm in the immediacy."

"Then we have a deal," the Doctor said.

"I would like the renegotiate the terms," said a voice from above.

All eyes looked up to see the Leader, who was surrounded by Gamma-enhanced Sailor Scouts. They were of varying colors schemes, and had energy discharges arcing around their bodies.

"Wow, taste the rainbow," Rosuto said, as he looked at the enhanced beauties.

"Shut up, Rosuto!" Orochi-gamma said, as she threw a chi-kunai at Rosuto's bonds. They were easily sliced in half.

"Thanks," Rosuto said, as he rubbed his wrists. "So, what's the plan, lady-boss?"

"We hear the villainous disposition first, of course…"

"Leader," the Director said. "I blame you for what happened to this world."

"I only liberated it from the façade that is the civilized world."

"But you turned the world…into THIS?" Hulkane said. "Not that I'm against having these awesome muscles and all…"

"A miscalculation, I assure you," the Leader said. "But I cannot allow you to interfere in my right of rule."

"Just stop us, you freak!" Rulkasumi yelled.

"Oh, but I intend to," the Leader said, as he pressed a button on his hover platform.

"Gah!" the Director said, as she clutched her head.

"Sister!" Hulkane yelled, as she and Rulkasumi comforted the Director.

"You and I are more alike than not, which is why finding YOUR weakness is easy," the Leader said, as he turns to face the others. "As for you others, I think my 'Gamma Scouts' will be more than enough to deal with you."

As if on cue, the Gamma Scouts attacked.

"Ranma?" Orochi-gamma asked. "Now?"

"Yeah, now," Cassie-gamma said with a sigh, as Orochi-gamma formed a jutsu hand sign.

"Gamma Release: Grey Chaos,"

"What?" Rosuto said, as he felt a burning sensation throughout his body. The burning sensation spread across his body, as his muscles expanded.

"RRRAARRGH-!"

Rosuto turned into a muscle bound, gray-skinned hulk.

"What did you do to me?" Rosuto-gamma growled.

"You wanted the power, so I gave it to you," Orochi-gamma said. "The burning sensation is the result of your body's first transformation. But don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

"But I thought-"

"That was a placebo shot you got," Cassie-gamma said. "You know: a saline solution."

"How were you able to deliver the power to me or whatever?" Rosuto-gamma asked.

"Rosuto, I am Cosmos, the opposite of Chaos, and as Cosmos, I am the avatar of the Universe given form. That's why your previous incarnation was so hell bent on ending me, because I represent an order, even amongst the Lords of Order…"

Pause.

"So, I can manipulate energy across a wide spectrum, including gamma radiation within living beings. I simply accelerated the process gamma enhancement within you, but not enough to make you into a full blown Hulk."

"Huh," Rosuto-gamma said, as he flexed his muscles. "I think I'm going to like this-"

Rosuto-gamma felt a solid foot to the face, as Gamma Uranus (orange skinned) landed on top of him. She was definitely female, in spite of being as muscular as the Hulk.

"Gamma Uranus no like you!" Gamma Uranus yelled, as globes of energy (with rings around each globe like the planet Saturn) encased her fists. "Use 'World Shaking' to end you!"

"Oh, boy," Rosuto said, knowing that a gamma-enhanced "World Shaking Attack" will hurt…a lot.

"I'm going to feel it in the morning…"

* * *

And now, we have something completely different…

(Scene: an older, bald man wearing glasses sits in a studio chair. In the background was a library shelf with many books and an active fireplace. And over the fireplace was a picture of Sailor Moon in a classic sentai pose.)

"Ah, there you are," said the man. "I'm glad that you've stopped by for our chat. Please, have a seat…oh? Yes, I will tell the story about how the villainous Requiem—a rather chaotic chap, if I say so myself—was destined to fail, when he decided to challenge the lovely soldier of love and justice, 'Sailor Moon'...

Pause.

"Observe…"

(Scene: Requiem, standing over the bodies of Sailor Moon's allies, faces the Moon Princess.)

"As you see, you are pathetic," Requiem said, as he chortles his words while wielding his Chaos Keyblade.

"What did I do you?" Sailor Moon cried. "I don't even know you!"

"You represent an orderly universe, and I hate order. Shred the Wind!"

In an instant, Requiem creates a storm of vacuum blades with the twirl of his keyblade. Sailor Moon felt her skin being cut all over her body.

"Ahhhhh-!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she was literally pulped in an instant.

"Dusted," Requiem smirked.

As he walked away, satisfied for killing his hated foe, he thought about what he would needed to do when Sailor Moon's present beau, Ranma Saotome, would come after him. Unknown to him at that moment, Sailor Moon's apparent defeat was not apparent…

Requiem immediately sensed something off, upon hearing a gurgling sound from his rear. As he turns back to face the source, the blood, guts and other body parts began to reconstitute themselves…

"That was a mistake, scion of Chaos," said Sailor Moon, as she continued to rise from the pool of her own blood. "You see, my body has been specially treated to survive at any cost. More to the point, my body will evolve into a state that will insure its survival…"

Sailor Moon then becomes massive, muscular, white haired, and gray-skinned, and had bony protrusions in strategic places, including the areas around the joints of her body and brow.

Requiem quickly reads her power levels, and was shocked to see how off the charts they were.

"Some people have called me 'Lady Doomsday' in the guise," Sailor Moon said. "I prefer the term 'Reckoning'."

With that Sailor Moon—moving at an unbelievable speed—begins her counter assault.

Quickly, Requiem brings up his jutsu and shield barrier, only to have the Moon Princess break down the barriers with a one-two combination.

"Whoa-!" yelled the Wyldling, as he was bowled over. Sailor Moon was now on top of Requiem.

"You didn't need to do this, Requiem, but your insane desire to kill me has forced me to do this…"

And, with a sickening sound, Reckoning smashed Requiem's head to pulp.

Sailor Moon looks at her spiked fists, and begins to cry. Her body had become that of a monster, the same one that had killed her when she died trying to protect her beloved Superman. And now, she was a female monster, perhaps forever.

"Damn you," Sailor Moon said, as she leapt away in a single bound. She would be going to Monster Island to hide for a while, and hope that she could find a way to look normal again…

(Scene: Camera pans back to the library with the bald man wearing the glasses.)

"And there you go," the man said, as he smoked his pipe. He then takes it out of his mouth.

"In one instance, Sailor Moon showed Requiem the mercy he needed in order to have a second chance. In another, Sailor Moon was pushed to the brink and defeated her foe, but at a personal cost, by becoming the very monster that Requiem was. This version of Sailor Moon would live out the rest of her days as a monster, which effectively killed the dream of a Crystal Tokyo, so, in a sense, this other Requiem won in the end."

Pause.

"Food for thought, no? Until next time…"

And now, back to our scheduled program, already in progress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orochi-gamma utilizes a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Terra-Dome!" Orochi-gamma said, as Gamma Mercury, Gamma Venus and Gamma Moon pounced, and rained down blows onto the hastily-made super-structure.

"We smash fake Gamma Moon!" Gamma Mercury said, as she rained down her attacks. Gamma Mercury appeared to be light blue with white hair.

"Fake Moon will be smashed!" Gamma Venus said. She was violet-skinned and blond hair.

"Gamma Moon hate faker!" Gamma Moon yelled. She had green skin and very light green hair."

"Oh, brother," Orochi-gamma said, as she bit into her thumb, creates a symbol on her forearm using her blood, and then slams her palm into the ground.

With an explosive force, three large snakes erupt out of the dome, scattering three of the Gamma Scouts.

"Ay-eeee!" Gamma Moon yelled.

However, Gamma Moon twirls around revealing a wicked version of her Moon Scepter. This version of the Moon Princess wielded her rod like a barbarian.

"Gamma Moon Smash!" Gamma Moon yelled, as she smashed one of the giant serpents. The very air crackled.

"Gamma Mercury Crash!" Gamma Mercury said, as she unleashed an ice projectile the size of a house from her hands.

"Gamma Venus Slash!" Gamma Venus replied, as she unleashed a salvo of Venus Love-Me Chains, and sawed her opponent to pieces.

With the Gamma Scouts thoroughly distracted, Orochi-gamma maneuvered herself around her opponents.

"Smack, crackle and…POP!" Orochi-gamma said, as she used a classic hand-chop on her doppelganger out, elbowed Gamma Mercury in the back, and palmed the back of Gamma Venus in the back of her head.

With the three Gamma Scouts disoriented, Orochi-gamma twirls around to unleash her final attack.

"Serpent's Moon Kiss!" Orochi-gamma said, as she unleashed a pink snake, which emerged from a giant, pink heart.

"HISSSSS!" the serpent said, as it swallows the three Gamma Scouts.

"Ai-yee!" the Gamma Scouts cried out, before being swallowed. It then coils up, and disappears, leaving the Gamma Scouts unconscious.

"Dusted!" Orochi-gamma said.

Meanwhile, Cassie-gamma was dealing with Gamma Mars, Gamma Jupiter and Gamma Saturn.

"Gamma Thunder Crash!" Gamma Jupiter yelled, as she connected her fist to Cassie while channeling a powerful thunderbolt.

Cassie-gamma grunts, as she is forced back while twirling around her opponent. Cassie-gamma then uses a classic nerve pinch that knocks Gamma Jupiter out. She immediately felt the burning sensation of Gamma Mars' attack.

"Gamma Flame Flash!" Gamma Mars yelled, as she unleashed the equivalent of a nuclear holocaust.

"Gamma Dragon Tornado!" Cassie-gamma said, as she creates a tornado that sucks up both the attack and Gamma Mars. She narrowly avoids being cleaved in half by Gamma Saturn.

"Yow!" Cassie-gamma said.

"Gamma Silent Surprise!" Gamma Saturn said, as she unleashed a powerful wave of energy.

"No!" Cassie-gamma said, as she unleashed her Gamma Dragon Palm. A dragon forms that runs straight into Gamma Saturn's attack. It was a war of wills, as Cassie-gamma forced back the awesome energy of Gamma Saturn.

"Ah!" Gamma Saturn said, as she buckled under the force.

"That was easy," Cassie-gamma said.

Meanwhile, Rosuto-gamma narrowly avoids getting pummeled Gamma Uranus.

"Hold still so that I can smash you!" Gamma Rosuto said.

"No thanks," Rosuto-gamma said, as he clapped his hands together, creating a sonic boom effect. This has the effect of stunning Gamma Uranus.

"Oh-!"

"My love!" said Gamma Neptune, as she punches Rosuto-gamma, before using her water form to drown him.

"Gamma Submerge-!"

Rosuto-gamma uses his Force Burst technique to blast Gamma Neptune apart. Weakened, Gamma Neptune reforms her body before collapsing by her beloved's side.

"Dead Scream Dash!" Gamma Pluto said, as she unleashed a wave of dark energy at Rosuto-gamma.

Rosuto-gamma dodges, while taking out his own Keyblade. It crackles with power, as he slams it on the ground.

"Grraaaw!" Rosuto-gamma said, as the ground to split open.

"Oh!" Gamma Pluto said, as she falls down from the force.

"Check these out, babe," Rosuto-gamma said confidently.

Meanwhile, the Leader was about to make his move to end the Director's life, when Hulkane pounds his hover craft out of the sky, and was grabbed by Rulkasumi. Rulkasumi immediately absorbs his gamma radiation, which had turned him back to Samuel Sterns.

"No!" Sterns yelled. "Don't make me less smart…"

"Thank you," the Director said. She then turns towards the Doctor.

"I just uploaded the means to absorb all the Gamma radiation on Earth to your TARDIS," the Director said to the holographic image. "Please, end this…"

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Switching on the converter…"

As all the ambient gamma radiation is absorbed, everyone reverts back to normalcy…

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she looked around the Tendo Compound. "I never know how much cleaning I will have to do…"

"Nabiki, I like being…Hulkane," Akane whined, as she covered herself up.

"You still can be here," Nabiki said, as she felt her head. "I simply gave us back our humanity."

Nabiki becomes the Director again. However, instead of a big head, she had a third eye.

"See?" the Director said. "Everybody can control their gamma-forms now."

"Oh, I see," Akane said, as she thought deep, before becoming Hulkane again. "Alright!"

Meanwhile, the Gamma Scouts recover from their fight.

"What the heck happened?" Usagi said, as she woke up. She looked at herself.

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she covered herself.

"Ah, I wanted to keep that awesome look," Rosuto said with disappointment.

"Fine," Orochi said, as she pressed her index and middle fingers to against Rosuto's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Rosuto said, as he looks at his "wound". The wound forms into a "Cursed Seal of Earth" mark.

"There, you happy? Any time you want some extra power, your cursed form will be your gamma form."

"Okay, I can live with that…"

Afterwards,the TARDIS goes to Earth-49 (World of the Femizons)…

"What happened?" Rosuto said, as he stepped outside. "No Y Chromosome?"

"Close," the Doctor said. "Years ago, the super-scientist named 'Suprema', a member of the villainous organization called the "Advanced Idea Mechanics", or AIM, detonated a meta-bomb that rendered the Y chromosome null-and-void, while turning all males into females."

"Then how do people, um, you know…"

"Pathogenesis," Orochi said.

"Huh?"

"Females can either mate with other females, or create a personal clone every seven years," Cassie said. "Still, the females here can mate with males the normal way, although the off-spring will always be female."

"Got it, so what happened?"

"Besides getting rid of males, the females evolved into tall, muscular and aggressive," the Doctor said. "At the same time, some of the traditional females had successfully cloned via males, sparking various conflicts along gender lines."

"Huh," Rosuto said. "So, what's the situation?"

"We get the last piece of the tablet, of course," Cassie said. "Unfortunately, that particular piece is in the hands of one of the Femizon queen."

"Who?" Rosuto asked.

As if on cue, a Femizon squad, the Femizon Scouts, appeared. They were dressed in savage version of their Sailor fuku and carrying swords and spears. One of them, who looked like Usagi, steps forth.

"What you want, little man?" Femizon Moon said, as she looks down at Rosuto.

"Wow," Rosuto said, as he looks up at the powerful-looking counterpart of the Moon Princess he knew. "That's a lot of meat on your bones…"

"Knock it off, Rosuto," Orochi said, as she steps up. "Usa, it's me, Orochi."

"Oh!" Femizon Moon said joyfully. "Little sister is here!"

"Urgh!" Orochi said, as Femizon Moon squeezed. "Not…to…tight…"

"Usagi no act like true leader!" said Femizon Mars. "Usagi act like child!"

"Shut up, Rei!" Femizon Moon replied. "Am, too, leader! Queen of Juuban, and Princess of Moon too. Nyah!"

"Wow, nothing changes," Rosuto said with a chuckle.

Later, the Doctor and company have an audience with one of the war queens.

"You want the Earth Fragment?" said Queen Ranko, as she sat with her beloved side Akane.

"Yes," Cassie said. "There is an enemy from my world that seeks to unite all the fragments, in order to take over all of reality."

"I understand your plight, but if you want the fragment, you will have to challenge me for it."

"But why?" Orochi asked.

"I am the guardian of this holiest of artifacts," Ranko said.

"You're just saying that because you're bored," Rosuto said.

"You have no place to speak, male," Ranko said.

"And what if I DO want to speak?" Rosuto said. "Can I fight ya?"

"Very well, then I shall oblige you…"

Minutes later…

"You are my husband," Ranko said, as she lowers herself to kiss her new husband, causing Cassie to squirm. "Wo ai ni, strong male."

"Aww, how nice," Orochi said.

"I really wish you hadn't taught Rosuto that move," Cassie said, as she turns to give Orochi a disapproving look.

"Well, umm…"

"At least we have the artifact," the Doctor said with a smirk.

Ranko then takes Rosuto to her bed chambers.

"Pleasure me, warrior," said, as she showed off her assets. All Amazons on this world were at least 6 feet, 7 inches tall, and were curvy, busty and were muscular.

"Well, at least I don't have to work TOO hard," Rosuto said with a smirk.

The next day…

"Had fun last night?" Cassie said, as she grits her teeth.

"Very much so, thank," Rosuto said. "So, we get to go home now?"

"You're not staying?" Orochi said.

"Too woman dominated."

"Well, the plan is to force Emperor Cartman to think that the opposition was in trouble, while we plan," the Doctor said. "Hopefully, that won't change…"

Upon re-entering the throne room, they are surrounded by the Femizons of Nerima.

"What's going on?" Rosuto asked.

"Your allies have stolen the artifact, after winning fairly?" Ranko yelled. "You shall punished-"

"Wait, let me get a spectra-analysis," the Doctor said, as she takes out her sonic screwdriver.

"What will that do?" asked Akane.

"The Doctor can trace any unusual energy patterns by highlighting the after image," Cassie said.

"Bingo," the Doctor said, as an after image was shown of someone taking the artifact.

"What is that?" asked Ryouga, as she shifts her stance.

"Apparently, someone from another dimension came here," the Doctor said. "But the tracks are too recent."

"Then, they can still be here?" Orochi said.

As if on cue, there was a thunderous roar, causing everyone to go outside.

"Is that Mecha-Streisand?" Orochi asked.

"Looks like it," Cassie replied.

On top of the construct was a man dressed in a hard-hat and armor.

"I am Tool Shed, and I got what I want!" Toolshed said, as he holds up the piece of the tablet. "Now, you'll get yours!"

With that, Mecha-Streisand attacks.

"Screw this," Rosuto said, as he clutches his hand, and squeezed, causing Mech-Streisand to collapse. Rosuto was using the Force.

"Ulp!" Toolshed said, as he falls while dropping the piece, which falls into Ranko's hands.

"Thanks," Ranko replied. She then presents the artifact to Rosuto. "Guard it well, my husband."

With that, the pair to share an intimate kiss, while causing Cassie to want to vomit.

"Touching," the Doctor said with a smirk.

Finally, there is Earth-44, the Machine World…

As the group arrived, the stores that could be seen advertised various things like "Body enhancement-Improve your chassis to please your mate!", "Weapons Installation," and other things that looked out of place in this area…onsidering it wasn't a parts store. Rosuto looked around, and then, a familiar voice chimed in...

"Hello, Rosuto."

Rosuto turned around to see none other than Dr. Tempo himself.

"What are you doing here, Doc?"

Tempo chuckled, and said, "Well…this world reminds me of my home dimension. Here, machines, and not organic life, evolved to become the dominant life form type. Being here...It reminds me of my home world…and Requiem's."

Rosuto frowned at this, but Tempo chuckled.

"You're not Requiem...at least not the Requiem that ravaged the multi-verse for a long time to create an age of war. Rather, you remind me of Requiem as he was before the lust for power took him over...a kind man, who cared for his soldiers."

Rosuto smiled.

"I'm glad. So, what's Cartman up to here?"

Tempo fixed his glasses, and frowned.

"He sent his best general, Mysterion…aka Kenny."

Rosuto clenched his gut.

"Kenny? Hehehe...HE's Cartman's best?" Tempo slapped some sense into Rosuto, and continued.

"Cartman did something to whatever magic brings Kenny back from his countless deaths, causing his wounds to heal instantly. In other words, instead of just dying and waking up in his bed, Kenny regenerates from injury."

Rosuto simply smirked.

"More fun for me, then...I can cut loose! Anyway, why'd he send Mysterion here?"

Tempo said flatly, "To kill me, and this world's Ranma and Usagi. I was a MAJOR thorn in Requiem's side over the years, and Cartman thinks he can gain some major credibility in the multi-verse's underworld by being the one who had me bumped off. I've fought Kenny recently...nearly got me. Thought I'd killed him. But that's when I learned of his new healing powers."

Rosuto frowned at this, and said, "Well, then, take me to this world's Ranma and Usagi, and we'll set a trap for your would-be assassin."

Later, at the base…

Rosuto entered the building where Ranma and Usagi-44 worked. He noticed all manner of machine people there, from warriors to healers. Tempo led him to the training center, where Ranma-44 and Usagi-44 were fighting. Ranma-44 looked a lot like the Maverick Hunter Zero; his armor looked just like Zero's and he had his hair in a similar style, and he even used a beam saber. His opponent, Usagi-44, was dressed in armor that looked much like the Sailor Senshi outfit, and as he watched the fight, he noticed this Usagi's primary weapon was an arm cannon AKA a Buster. Rosuto admitted that these two were good.

Ranma looked up, and quickly pointed his beam saber at Rosuto.

"Who are you?" Rosuto simply smirked to himself. This guy sounds a lot like Ichigo! Not what he expected from a Ranma...

Rosuto then smiled.

"I'm here to help with your assassin problem..."

Later, in the main meeting room…

Rosuto was reading a file on Ranma and Usagi-44 when the two mentioned in the file walked in. "Oh, hello there. I've been reading up on ya. Interesting stuff. Apparently, you're a lot like the robot heroes X and Zero…Ranma's like Zero, even had a tragic incident with Akane. And Usagi is a technical pacifist, but fights because she has to. Interesting."

Tempo smirked. "Yeah, Ranma even sounds like Zero's newest voice actor." Rosuto chuckled. "OH."

Ranma-44 got to the point.

"So, what's your plan, Rosuto?"

Rosuto quickly drew his Keyblade, and swung. He then did a smirk at Ranma-44, who got the idea.

"Oh…draw him out, eh? I LIKE this plan." Rosuto then told them, "Send a secret message to Orochimaruko about this."

Later, Mysterion finds Rosuto, but all were prepared for this.

On a skyscraper, Ranma and Usagi-44 found their target: Rosuto, with his hands behind his back, looking at the sky. Tempo was knocked out under Rosuto's feet, looking like he had taken a major thrashing. Rosuto turned around, and his face showed signs of malevolence.

"You're late, heroes. This fool tried to stop me, but..." Ranma-44 growled, "What's wrong with you?"

Rosuto chuckled.

"I simply realized...I can't fight..."

Summoning his Keyblade in a flourish, he swung at Usagi-44.

"Who I am? I am Chaos incarnate, and it is my mission to destroy beings like you!"

Usagi-44 and Ranma-44 activated their weapons, and commenced attacking Rosuto...

Usagi-44 and Ranma-44 VS Rosuto begins; Ranma-44 fights like Zero. Usagi-44 uses a Buster (an arm cannon which she can charge) and uses versions of Shabon Spray Freeze, Crescent Beam, Burning Mandala, Dead Scream, Jupiter Thunder Crash, Silence Wall, World Shaking, and Deep Submerge. Rosuto, keeping up appearances that he's fallen, uses plenty of dark and chaos-based moves.

Apparently, it works.

Usagi and Ranma-44 clenched their arms, injured by Rosuto's relentless assault. Rosuto charged two blasts in his hands. Suddenly, a figure leaped into the fray: Mysterion.

"So, it has come to this...Cartman will not be pleased," Mysterion said.

Rosuto laughed.

"Yeah..."

Rosuto then tossed the blasts right at Mysterion, blasting his head off and leaving a hole through his chest.

"...He won't."

As Mysterion fell down to the gound, Rosuto said, "Oh my God..I killed Kenny."

Mysterion quickly regenerated, and responded.

"Yeah…You bastard."

Rosuto faced Mysterion and entered a power-up pose.

"Instant regeneration, like I heard. Good. Cartman's watching this, so..."

Rousto then summoned all the power he could muster; the area quaked as he did so.

"No need to hold back. Cartman, consider this a sneak preview for the beating you're in for!" And with that, Rosuto charged right at Mysterion!

Rosuto doesn't hold back, showing just what he can do. However, Mysterion is not with his tricks.

"Nice trick, here's mine," Mysterion said, as he pressed is wrist band.

Suddenly the ground around Rosuto erupts, blasting the wildling into the air.

"Ulp?" Rosuto said.

"Game over," Mysterion said, as he takes out a rocket launcher, and discharges the weapon.

"That went nicely," Mysterion said, as he lowers his rocket launcher.

"Yeah, that was really neat," Rosuto said from behind.

"How-?"

"Substitution Jutsu," Rosuto said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Ding-Ding! Round two…"

Moments later…

Mysterion lay down on the ground, bleeding in countless places. The thrashing he had taken was so powerful, that his wounds were having a hard time healing. Rosuto walked up to Mysterion.

"Don't worry. All you've gone through, it will end now."

Rosuto charged up a blast of magic with the intent to free Mysterion from his cycle of death and rebirth, but he suddenly had a psychic flash sent to him by Orochimaruko. Quickly dispelling his attack, Rosuto smirked.

"Guess today isn't your last day...Oh, Kenny?"

Mysterion looked up, and noticed Rosuto putting Mysterion's right hand on his Keyblade. Rosuto then spoke in a formal tone.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be."

Rosuto removed his hand, and Kenny kept clenching the Keyblade. Eventually, Kenny removed his hand, and Rosuto grabbed his weapon. Kenny simply smiled.

Rosuto then said, "Kenny, embrace your gift. I'll see you again soon...Hopefully, as a fellow Key-bearer."

"Humph," Mysterion said. "Gee, thanks…"

Meanwhile, on Earth-Null…

"At last, I have all the pieces!" Emperor Cartman said, as he assembled the tablet. "I am earth, wind, fire, water…and HEART!"

Emperor Cartman is struck by lightning, as he becomes Captain Planet!

"What the hell-?"

"You lose, fool!" Rosuto said, as he and his companions appeared.

"Oh, yeah? Get him, you idiots!"

"Rosuto, take on Emperor Cartman," the Doctor said. "He's the true threat."

"Right," Rosuto said, as he takes out his Chaos Keyblade, and leaps into the air...and bounces off the barrier.

"Ho, ho!" Cartman said, as he raises his palms, as discharged an energy bolt at Rosuto. Rosuto replied by using a Chidori, and punching the bolt, splitting it. The stray discharges hits his minions, sending them back to their original bodies.

"Ah, damn it!" Cartman yelled.

Meanwhile, Orochi, Cassie and now Mysterion (aka General Kenny, and Usagi's contact) took on Stan, Kyle and Wendy.

"Guys, you got to wake up!" Mysterion said, as he blocks the blow from Stan.

"We serve our Lord!" Stan said.

"Then sorry about this," Mysterion said, as he knocks Stan out, since he no longer had the piece of the artifact.

The others fall quickly.

Meanwhile, uses a Soul Reaper technique to inflict massive damage on Cartman's spirit.

"Arrgh!" Cartman said, as he falls back. "Now, I will use my true power-!"

Suddenly, all of his power is sucked out of him, and back into Tablet of Kismet, thanks to Usagi's actions.

"How?" Cartman said, as he felt weakened.

"Simple: just because you took away my powers, that doesn't mean you can take away my experience," Usagi grinned. "Your power is now mine."

"No!" Cartman yelled. He then turns towards Soma Cruz.

"Help me-!"

"Sorry," Soma said, as he puts on his fedora. "I help those who help themselves."

And, with that, Soma Cruz disappears.

"No!" Cartman said. "I have one more…ace."

Cartman whistles and Cthulu appears.

"Get them!" Cartman said.

Cthulu roars, as he attacks.

"We're in trouble," Cassie said. She then turns towards Rosuto.

"Ready to be a missile?"

"What?" Rosuto said, as Cassie picks up Rosuto, and throws him faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yahoo!" Rosuto said, as he straightens his form, points his sword, charges his body, and goes straight through the dark lord.

"Arrrgh!" Cthulu said, as he staggers back. He then flees back to his home dimension.

"No!" Cartman said. "Come back- urk!"

"Enough of that," the Doctor said, as she looks around after knocking Cartman out. "Now, to clean up the mess…"

A week later…

"So, all's well that ends well," the Doctor said, as she sat down in front of Café Americana, located in Tokyo, Japan.

"And save for Mysterion, no one will remember what happened," Usagi said.

"Yeah, it's for the best," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. He then turns towards Rosuto.

"So, what's next?"

"Don't know, really," Rosuto replied. "I'll just do the occasional assignment as a Demon Hunter or something."

Pause.

"I just want to know what happened to the Tablet of Kismet."

"It's safe, for now," Usagi replied. "The thing is that it will never be a problem for us."

"Yeah, right…"

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, Soma Cruz examines the artifact that was being guarded by a rope. He knew that the moment he takes it, Usagi would appear to stop him.

"Humph," Soma Cruz said. "Real funny, Princess…"

**Fin.**


End file.
